Cursed Wings
by Amethyst Amore
Summary: Falling in love with a temperamental prince and a conflicted scribe was bad enough, but now Allen and Lenalee are prisoners of the Earl and under a spell that can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Easier said then done. K/A, L/L
1. The Fated Child and the Earl's Promise

**This story is heavily based off of one of my all time favorite children's movies, "The Swan Princess." However, I have changed a lot of the plot and ideas so that I can better fit as many D. Gray Man characters as possible. Also, the roles in this are pretty solid, though I may make certain characters say or do things that weren't in the original film. The point of this story is... well for my own personal amusement as well as maybe yours.**

**Hope you enjoy. On to the fic!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings- Prologue-**

_~The Fated Children and the Earl's Promise~_

_***_

As with all fairy tales, this story takes place once upon a time in a far away land ruled by the good King Mana. Under his reign, the king's people lived in peace and prosperity, the danger of war and civil dispute far from the minds of even the most skeptical of the villagers. Still, Mana was growing old. He'd never married, and as such, he never produced an heir to his throne.

Then, one Christmas before the King retired to his bedchamber, a servant hurried toward him carrying a bundle carefully wrapped and squirming in her arms. Mana was surprised to learn that it was a child: A small baby boy, barely 6 months old with a peculiar scar upon his eye and a small tuft of white hair upon his head. Even more puzzling was the note attached with the child addressed to him from an unknown source. It stated the following:

_This child was the son of your most recently deceased brother. Please accept his final will and raise this boy as your own. Let your kingdom be ruled not by the shadow of some other monarch, but by this little piece of your beloved brother._

With shaking hands and tears in his eyes, the king carefully scooped up the tiny boy and cradled him in his arms. A small deformed hand reached out to him and the king smiled warmly.

He named the child Allen.

News of the king's mysterious heir quickly spread, and soon Kings and Queens from all over came to see the baby Prince. Among them were the Lee family with their children, 8-year-old Prince Komui and little Princess Lenalee, who happily clung to her brother with shaky toddler steps. The Great Scribe and his boy assistant, Lavi, had also attended to record these mysterious events. More so the old man rather then his bubbly red-haired apprentice, who was eagerly exploring the grounds with excitement and the smallest twinkle of mischief gleaming in his non patched green eye. More importantly there was the King Tiedoll and his young son, Prince Kanda.

The quiet, dark haired youth approached the cradle of Prince Allen with an air of curiosity. He stared down at the baby who continued to play with a small wooden rattle, happily giggling and cooing as babies did. Then the child paused, as if sensing the older boy's gaze and blinked up. Large grey eyes stared into Kanda's own cobalt blue. Then baby smiled and laughed again, pointing happily up at a now confused and slightly hesitant Kanda.

The young prince soon realized what was the cause for Allen's delight as he heard Lenalee clap her own hands behind him and chant, "Rabi! Rabi!" Said scribe's apprentice was standing directly behind him, making goofy faces and hand gestures around his stoic companion. The pleasant chatter of the Great Ballroom was instantly shattered as Kanda ran after the pesky red-head knocking over several waiters and sending platters of food to scatter everywhere in their chase.

For some inexplicable, seeing the children together, namely Allen and Kanda, sparked an idea between the Lees, Tiedoll, and Mana. It was decided that Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would become the best of friends and unite their kingdoms in a great alliance that would further enrich their lands. The Great Scribe would of course bring his eager trainee along to observe them.

Unknown to the happy parents was another plot taking place deep within the darkest corners of the kingdom. The Great Millennium Earl and his family, the Noah, had been scheming to take control over Mana's kingdom, and eventually overpower the neighboring kingdoms surrounding it. Allen's arrival meant little to them as the Earl was a powerful practitioner of dark magic and had taught his children well. In their secret lair, the enchanters carefully laid out a plan in which they would overthrow and kill Mana and his son, and stake their claim to his lands.

However, Mana's departed sibling had gotten wind of his plans, and before his death, he left what he knew in the hands of Mana's Captain, Cross Marian, in charge of this information. On night of the assault, Mana's personal guard led by Cross attacked and set about destroying whatever dark crafts and books they could find. The Earl and his followers were arrested, and despite the urging of his kingdom and his advisers, Mana let the Earl live. He and his family were escorted under heavy surveillance on horseback and banished into the Dark Forest resting on the edge of the land. As the Earl and his followers were release, the oldest son, Cyril laughed pleasantly.

"My, I do believe these cuffs cut off my blood circulation. You may want to instruct your guards not to man handle royalty like this, your majesty."

"Yeah, that's great," drawled Cross pointing his gun at the Earl. "We'll keep that in mind next time you come for tea. Now get the hell out of here before I 'accidentally' pull the trigger."

"Please, Cross," Mana held out an arm to silence his captain. He then gazed sternly at the Earl who was still smiling amiably back at him. "Leave, and may you never return to my boarders again."

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet, Mana~ Not with you and certainly not with your great allies," The Earl grinned, a slightly sinister look crossing his features. "Someday, I'll get our powers back. And once I do, everything you own and love shall be mine~"

With that the fat old man skipped ahead into the woods followed closely by his minions, all laughing and waving cheerfully as they vanished into the darkness of the forest. Cross lowered his rifle slowly and veered his horse around to face the king.

"He's serious, you know. About coming back."

"Yes..." Mana lowered his eyes, troubled. "There is nothing we can do now, but wait… and have hope."

Many feared that the king was too kind in his methods. But as time passed, the threat faded in the back of the back of everyone's mind, and all thoughts now fell to that fateful summer when the children would finally reunite…

A pity no one could foresee the disasters that awaited them.

***

_To be continued..._

* * *

**That p****rologue went too quickly, I think. May have to go back and amend that...**

**Anyway, so the obvious main character roles are Allen and Kanda as Odette and Derick, but notice we have Lavi and Lenalee there beside them. I can't say much, but I will tell you that there are two swans in this story. It will all come together (I hope) later in the fic.**

**Please feel free to comment on any errors you find, and see you next chapter!**


	2. This isn't My Idea of Fun

**I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers. I may not be able to update often, but I'll certainly try my best.**

**This story is going to be long, I have realized. Really, really long... I hope I can write it all out in a reasonable amount of time. Please be patient.**

**Without further ado, let the fun begin! (Although this chapter certainly isn't Allen or Kanda's idea of it.)**

* * *

**Cursed Wings-Chapter 1**

_~This Isn't My Idea of Fun~_

_***_

The morning that King Mana and his little son came to Tiedoll's castle started quite peacefully. There was much anticipation for the impending arrival, though Prince Kanda, it seemed, had had quite enough listening to his father's rambling and endless chatter about Prince Allen.

"…and I want you to play nice with him, Yu. He's younger then all of you and therefore delicate."

"If he's a prince as you say he is, then he can handle himself," Kanda huffed. "If not, then he's just a pathetic excuse for an heir."

"Oh, Yu, my boy-"

"Shut up!"

The Lees had arrived earlier that week with their children, and to everyone's excitement and delight (save for Prince Komui who was watching the two with suspicion and malice for Kanda), Prince Kanda and Princess Lenalee seemed to get along splendidly. Or at the very least, Kanda wasn't yelling at her for following him around and mistaking him for a girl upon their first meeting.

Next came the Great Scribe, dragging a very hyper active young Lavi with him. Despite the old man's warning not to call Kanda by his first name, the very first thing out of the boy's mouth when introduced was, "It's good t'meet ya, Yu! I'm sure we're gonna get along great!"

The boy spoke too soon, though, and a rather impressive looking sword was aimed at his head with a cold threat, "Call my that again, and I'll cut you up and throw you in tonight's stew, Rabbit!"

Yes, the preparations were going smoothly. All that was left now was for the last child to arrive so that the real bonding could begin. At noon that day, the trumpets sounded, signaling the approach of Mana and his escorts. Behind the king, a little white-haired boy was clinging tightly as they rode into the boarders of a new kingdom. Allen was nervous having never ventured too far from his own castle. Behind the gates stood a small welcoming crowd consisting of people he's never seen before, but assumed were King Tiedoll with his son, the Royal Lee family, and the Great Scribe and his assistant.

"Ah, Tiedoll," smiled Mana as he slid off of his horse. "It's been far too long."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Mana." Teidoll's smiling gaze fell upon Allen. "And to you as well, young Prince Allen."

Timid grey eyes looked warily from behind Mana at the strangers before him. Then suddenly, Princess Lenalee skipped forward and smiled brightly at Allen. The boy looked nervous at first, but slowly let go of Mana's cape and gave a polite bow.

The girl giggled and gave a small curtsy in return, "Pleased to meet you Prince Allen!"

Allen straightened from the bow and offered a small, hesitant smile, "I'm pleased to meet you as well… Princess Lenalee?"

"Just call me Lenalee," the girl pouted. "Adding Princess in the beginning sounds weird."

Allen laughed, "Then please just call me Allen, too, ok?"

"Right!"

"Hey there, Allen!"

The boy had little time to be startled at the Scribe's apprentice's informality when the older boy caught him in a headlock. The old man looked positively furious, but the boy chattered on.

"I'm Lavi, and that old man over there's my mentor! I'm gonna be watchin' you like a hawk so we can write ya down in history books, ok?"

"Uh… erm, I…" Allen had never met someone as forward at this child, but he seemed kind enough, so he smiled, "Ok."

Lavi grinned and ruffled the boy's hair making Allen giggle and Lenalee clap her hands together in delight. New friendships seemed to be the course of this encounter.

Tiedoll smiled at the children's interactions and gently pushed Kanda to them, "Go on, Yu. Say hello."

"No way," Grumbled the boy as he folded his arms in defiance.

"Yu! Where are your manners? Give the boy a proper greeting!"

Reluctantly, Kanda stomped over and muttered without looking at the younger boy, "Hello, Prince Bean Sprout. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Allen blinked, then narrowed his eyes as he bowed respectfully to the taller prince, "Pleased to meet you, Price Kanda… but my name is Allen."

Kanda sniffed, then eyed him with a shrug, "Bean Sprout suits you better."

The white haired boy gapped at him in shock, then glared, "Well here I was coming to meet the prince of this fair land and instead I meet an bratty princess."

Mana looked startled at his son's sudden attitude, "Allen!"

Kanda stiffened and whipped his head around to stare murderously at the prince, "What, did you just say?!"

"Ah, now, now, boys," Tiedoll laughed nervously as the two children glared death at each other. "Come, Mana. We must help settle you and little Allen in for the summer."

"I'm not spending an entire summer with a cursed boy!" shouted Kanda.

Allen looked hurt staring down at his deformed arm, but then looked up and yelled back, "Like I'd want to spend time with a nasty spoiled brat like you, anyway!"

"Why you little-"

Mana and Tiedoll had to physically restrain their sons from strangling each other on the spot as the rest of the guests looked on. Komui covered Lenalee's ears as wave after wave of obscenities flew from Kanda's mouth. (How a ten year old could cuss so fluently was beyond them.) The Great Scribe blinked, eyes slightly wide as his apprentice bounded back to his side with a gleeful expression.

"You're right, gramps. This will be the most interesting recording we've ever done!"

That first summer had gone on with young Princess Lenalee quickly making friends with all of the boys, Lavi following everyone around to record them and occasionally cause mischief, but as far as building bridges between Kanda and Allen went, said bridges were in cinders before the end. All parties involved were hoping that as time progressed, Allen and Kanda would grow to like one another and that the alliance would work according to plan.

The next few summers, however, proved to be just the opposite.

***

By the time Allen was ten and Kanda was thirteen, the summer rituals grew more and more competitive and vicious as tensions between the two boys mounted. Never had Allen loathed someone in his life (except for Mana's drunken Captain, Cross, who always seemed to get Allen into all sorts of trouble when he would watch him in Mana's stead). And Kanda, as antisocial and disagreeable as he was, took extra mirth in teasing and mocking Allen every chance he got.

"Guys wait up!" Allen ran through the halls in pursuit of a smirking Kanda and a laughing Lavi.

"He's catchin' up, Yu!"

"Then run faster! And don't call me that!"

"Sure thing, Yu!"

They ran into the woods near the palace gardens, climbing a ladder that led to a tree house, pulling the ladder away before Allen could hurry after them. The smaller Prince frowned as he panted up their hideout.

"Let me up there, this instant!"

"Are you stupid?" scoffed Kanda. "Can't you read the sign?"

"What-" then the scarred boy noticed a sloppily written post beneath the window of the fort that said **NO**** BEAN SPROUTS ALLOWED**. Allen stomped a foot in frustration.

"Come on guys, this really isn't _fair_!"

"I don't think he cares, Bean Sprout," laughed Lavi.

In anger Allen began to kick at one of the beams supporting the house.

"Oi! Cut that out, idiot!"

"Not until you let me up, jerk!"

"Allen wait," running across the gardens, Lenalee spotted the scene and panicked as the fort began to tremble unsteadily from the loosening beam. "Allen, stop. The fort! It's going to-"

The beam gave way and down came the tree house in a litter of wood and limbs. Needless to say, the Great Scribe, and Kings Mana and Tiedoll were less then pleased. But the boys suffered the worst of the lecturing from Lenalee as she stormed into their rooms with bandages and tears calling them the biggest morons she'd ever known.

***

The summer encounters continued well into their teens. At age seventeen, Kanda was one of the most attractive young men in all the kingdoms. His hours of training with the sword had given his body tone and definition. Even the young scribe Lavi was catching eyes, and stealing hearts with his own good looks and entertaining personality. Princess Lenalee had grown steadily more beautiful as the years progressed. Already at fifteen, she had received at least five offers for her hand in marriage, though most of the suitors were driven away by her impossible older brother. Young Allen, despite his deformities and scarring, was also growing beautifully. His lithe boyish looks attracted a few interested glances from both genders, and his warm heart melted even the most embittered souls when he smiled.

The dynamics between the four remained virtually the same, save for a few notable differences. Lavi still teased the heck out of everyone, and he still would make rather rude remarks to some of the ladies in the court about how attractive they were. But the boy seemed to behave more like a gentleman when Lenalee was around, and blushed hotly whenever she caught him doing something wasn't supposed to be.

Kanda and Allen would constantly argue, but now they would also train together voluntarily, and even sit in the same room with without much incident. They still couldn't stand one another, but at least they seemed to tolerate each other's presence.

And then another interesting thing began to happen. Kanda began to notice that a few of the guards in the palace were taking an unusual liking in the boy, and for reasons unknown, it irked him. What made it worse was that the Prince kept allowing the flirting, almost encouraging it whenever Kanda was around to bare witness. Lavi, being the scribe that he was, had noticed this and teased him for it.

"I think ya sorta like him, Yu." The red head laughed. "Fess up!"

Kanda snapped, "I'd like him better if he lost playing those damn card games."

"You _do_ know he cheats, right?"

"Che!"

"So why do ya keep challenging him?"

"Kanda! Lavi!" Lenalee approached the two with a big smile, Allen close at her side. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothin. Just Yu's obsession with tryin' to beat Allen at cards."

"I'm not obsessed!"

Allen's face was nothing short of devilish when he replied, "We could play a quick game of poker if you want to, Kanda."

Kanda glared at him before turning and storming off on the opposite direction, leaving Allen to feel strangely rejected. Lavi stretched and tried to break the sudden silence that fell between them.

"Don't sweat it, Bean Sprout. Yu's just grumpy that he loses to ya every time. Granted you _do _play dirty, but…"

"It's fine Lavi," Allen murmured. Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances before Allen's stomach suddenly growled. The boy smiled sheepishly and laughed. "Guess we should go down to dinner, now."

***

Another few years went by, and once more Allen stared out the window of his carriage in distress. The eighteen year old was far from eager to see the cold-hearted Prince Kanda. Mana had promised that this was the last summer they would be forced to see each other again.

Oddly enough, the knowledge that this may very well be his final visit made Allen strangely sad. He refused to say it aloud, but the summers he'd spent with Lavi, Lenalee, and for some unknown reason Kanda, especially, were precious to him. The driver suddenly gave a steady, "Whoa," and the cart lurched to a stop. Allen sighed.

_Guess it's time to see that nasty jerk, again..._

Within the castle, Tiedoll quickly shoved Kanda down the hall as the Prince snarled and tried to grab for his sword that he carried beside him at all times. Kanda was most certainly _not_ in the mood for this.

"Damn, it! I said, no already!!! _I'm twenty one fucking years old!!!_I can decide weather or not I want to be bothered with seeing the Bean Sprout anymore!"

"Yu! Just one more summer! One more and then you are free to never speak to or see Prince Allen again, if it pleases you. But do hurry, my boy. The dear child is anxious to see you!"

"Anxious my ass," sneered the taller man swinging his arm to try and punch his pesky father out, but the king ducked and caught his wrist in a surprisingly steel tight grip. _G__od damn it, why is this old bastard still so strong?!?! _"If anything, he's as eager as I am to get this over and done with! For once we agree on something!"

"Ah here we are," Tiedoll stopped outside a large pair of doors and pushed Kanda inside. "Have fun, Yu!"

And before the boy could respond the door was slammed and locked on the other side. Kanda kicked at it with an angry, "Che!"

"I told you, father, I can't take it anymore!"

Kanda rolled his eyes as a new wave of muffled voices sounded at the other end of the room. _Stupid Bean Sprout_, he mentally concluded as the sound of another pair of doors opened followed by a small "Omf!" Then the doors were bolted as the newest occupant of the room stood up, brushing his pants off with a sigh.

Kanda turned around, ready to snap at the other for being so noisy, but his voice died in his throat as Allen turned to face him. The boy was still smaller then he, maybe by about a half a head or so, but his body had lost a lot of it's baby fat. He was still small, but well built, as if he had been training hard during the winter months. Kanda stood silently for a moment gazing at the man Allen had become. He was ethereal, but there was strength in his posture and a sense of authority in his presence, and the typically stoic Prince felt impressed, and another sensation he couldn't quite pin down…

Allen for his part, felt his knees buckle the moment Kanda's eyes locked with his own. The gaze Kanda was giving him gave him a pleasant tingling of nervous excitement. Instead of distain and disgust, Allen saw a look of admiration in those deep blue eyes. Admiration and something else that Allen only dared to imagine as want.

Suddenly remembering his manners, Allen gave a small bow and smiled shyly at Kanda, "Pleased to see you, Prince Kanda."

Kanda was still for a moment, but then inclined his head murmuring, in a tone that sounded strangely akin to affection, "Pleased to have you back… Prince Bean Sprout."

In another part of the castle, Lavi was pacing frantically back and forth on top of on of the staircases. He was muttering and running his fingers through his hair distractedly, not even noticing the approach of a slender dark haired girl below.

"…So, I was thinking about these past few years and... We've known each other for a long time… No, no, that's stupid. Stupid, Lavi!"

A small hand muffled a quiet giggle as the girl stared up at the restless apprentice's back.

"Ok, ok… So, I know this is weird, and that we are two people from two _very different_ rankings of society, but never the less, I… Princess Lenalee, I…"

Another giggle, this time louder came from the girl's lips. Lavi jumped around and stared dry-mouthed at the one person in this world that ever made him question his duty as a scribe. Princess Lenalee gracefully ascended the stairs towards the redhead. At the last step she stood before the nervous young man and greeted him with a warm smile

"Hello, Lavi."

* * *

**I apologise if this chapter seemed a bit rushed.**

**Oh, and for anyone who thinks this is where things get cheesy and declarations of love are thrown out into the open, keep in mind the couple we are dealing with. Kanda and Allen are a difficult pairing. Things can't go smoothly with them in the beginning. And Lavi and Lenalee, of course, have their own hurtles to jump over before anything serious can be dealt with. Ah, love... **

**See you next chapter, whenever that may be!**


	3. What Else is There?

**Well, This chapter took forever to finish. Far longer then I anticipated. And there were mistakes that I had to go back and edit... A lot of them, too. Enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings Ch 2**

_~What Else is There?~_

_***_

Mana and Tiedoll watched in anxious expectation as their sons spent the rest of the day together, mostly walking through the halls of the palace and discussing training techniques that they had used for practice. It was a miracle to see two polar opposites walking side by side in sync with each other's steps acting more like comrades rather than combatants. The two Kings now felt confident that all of their years of pushing their sons together had finally paid off.

It surprised everyone when Kanda had suggested a duel to see just how much better Allen had gotten over the last nine months apart. Usually in the past, a spar between the two princes would turn into an outright brawl in which others, (usually Lenalee and Lavi) would have to pry them apart. This particular spar ended with Kanda winning a narrow victory. The fact that Allen had been able to keep up with him at all and stay focused more then usual had pleased the older prince, though he wouldn't dare say it aloud.

In the mean time, Komui was livid. His darling little sister was spending too much of her time alone with the young scribe in training, the two laughing, chatting together, and generally just enjoying one another's company. If not for his parents' scolding and his head servant, Reever, restraining him, Lavi might have faced a fate worse than death.

As it was, the young redhead was already crossing the boundaries of observation and personal attachment, and this did not escape his master's attention. The Great Scribe had seen this coming for the past few years now. In spending so much time following the young royals around, his apprentice has grown fond of all of them as individuals rather than as important future monarchs. He had especially begun to talk of Lenalee to his mentor with a look in his eyes that the old man concluded to be love. It was unacceptable, and even if the boy wasn't his successor, he was a commoner of no family background and no social status. The likely hood of a union between the scribe to be and the youngest Lee was simply impossible.

The Great Scribe waited until Lenalee had excused herself to console her blubbering older sibling before he roughly grabbed the young man's collar and hauled him into a deserted room.

"Ouch, geez, gramps! What the hell was that for?" Lavi hissed rubbing at his abused appendage when the old man shut the door behind them.

"You fool," The elderly Scribe snarled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lavi looked alarmed, but quickly masked it with a chuckle, "Don't know what yer on about, old ma-"

"The Princess, imbecile! You've involved yourself too much with the children of royalty and now you've decided to court one of them? Think of your duty!"

"I am," Lavi backfired with a glare. "Just because I'm a scribe, doesn't mean I can't… I mean, I can stay focused on my duty while having relations with others around me."

"You best put that notion out of your head entirely, boy," the Scribe glowered. "Because regardless of your desires, Princess Lenalee will become the bride to either Prince Allen or Prince Kanda in order to produce a legitimate heir to one of their thrones. That is tradition."

"King Mana and King Tiedoll never had legitimate children! Allen was the son of Mana's estranged older brother and Kanda was adopted into Tiedoll's family by chance. Surely, Allen and Kanda could also have the power to appoint new heirs when they become kings."

"In both cases, there was major disputes among many nations on weather or not they should acknowledge the boys as each kingdom's rightful ruler. It was because of Allen's relation to Mana that he could earn the title. As for Prince Kanda, though not related by blood, he too came from a noble background. They are still on shaky ground as far as respect and acceptance from foreign leaders is concerned. It would be wise for them to propose to and marry into another powerful family."

Lavi made to open his mouth, but shut it stiffly at his master's. Much as the young man loathed admitting it, it was all true. Princes married princesses. That was the way of things. A lowly scribe's apprentice stood no chance to wed outside his rank.

The silence lay suspended between the Great Scribe and the slumped half-blinded trainee. Then the old man walked to the door, pausing to leave his student with one final reminder, "Remember what I've always taught you, Lavi. A Scribe-"

"-has no need for a heart," murmured Lavi, head bowed in defeat.

Without another word, the old man nodded once and left the room, leaving alone Lavi with his thoughts.

"Lavi?"

Said apprentice blinked up, startled to see Lenalee standing at the door. He forced himself to smile. "Sorry for leavin' ya without any warning, but my old man dragged me away."

Lenalee looked uncomfortable, "So I heard…"

Lavi stared at her expressionless for a moment, then looked away, "How much of it didja catch?"

"Enough," confessed the petite girl, hesitantly walking closer. "Enough to know that my feelings for you are returned."

A wry smile touched his lips, "S'that so…"

Lenalee walked closer, hand extended to tough his shoulder. "I want you to know… that no matter what your position or status, you can still tell me anything. You're first and foremost one of my best friends. If you wish to say something to me, please say it."

The Scribe's apprentice avoided her gaze for a long as possible, but the small pleading tone of her voice made him look once more into her eyes. "You want the truth?"

"As honest an answer as humanly possible."

Lavi sighed heavily, face serious as he replied, "The truth is, I care for you, Princess… and I don't think I should, given the circumstances…"

"Is that your opinion or the Great Scribe's" Lenalee pried, violet eyes sternly demanding a response, a hint of sadness and longing swimming in their depths. When the apprentice couldn't give her one, she pulled her hand away and straightened, but not without offering a curtsy and a cold "I'll see you tonight, then, Apprentice of the Scribe."

The Princess disappeared from the room, and once more, Lavi allowed his thoughts to consume him. _Apprentice of the Scribe, indeed_, he snorted, bitterly.

***

The remainder of the day progressed without incident. It wasn't until later that night after dinner when all the Kings' court had gathered together for a dance that more chaos ensured.

It had started out simple enough. Allen had playfully challenged Kanda to dance with him. Kanda, though reluctant to be doing anything as ridiculous as dancing with Allen of all people, had once more lost that battle with his pride and agreed. Dancing, they discovered, was very similar to fighting. There were certain techniques that they each had, and though very different in personality and temperament, Allen and Kanda dance very well together. Unlike sparring, on the other hand, dancing was fall more intimate. Allen could feel Kanda's right hand closed firmly over his left, his other hand resting on his hip, curling his fingers every so often. Kanda was suddenly very away of their height, more so then usual, and how it seemed to balance them in such a way that should the older Prince wish to hold the other closer (which most _certainly_ did _not_), Allen's head would fit just right against his shoulder.

Their eyes continued to study one another. Curious, hopeful grey stared up at those secretive sapphires in search of something Kanda wasn't sure about. But they'd have plenty of time to figure it out later.

The dance ended and Kanda stepped back as Allen gave a polite bow, a tiny smile touching his lips. Kanda returned the gesture, face carefully blank of any expression.

At length, Kanda spoke, "Arrange a conference. The Alliance will be formed."

The Ballroom erupted into cheers and Mana and Tiedoll smiled in approval. The band began to strike a tune. While people commenced with the celebration. From her spot beside her brother, Lenalee stared between the two princes in confusion, and a few feet away from her, Lavi's brow quirked. The two of them seemed to be thinking the same thing. The whole situation was so sudden, so abrupt. Allen had appeared bemused by Kanda's actions, though no one took notice until the younger Prince spoke up.

"Wait a moment…"

All the commotion of the guests ceased, eyes on Allen as Kanda blinked over in surprise, "What?"

"Why now?" Allen pressed cautiously. "Why do you wish to align our countries together now?"

"Why not?" Kanda retorted in a tone that sounded muddled by the questioning. "You've grown to become a worthy king. You're a strong leader."

"Well thank you… But what else?"

Kanda raised a brow, "What else?"

Allen frowned, "Is strength all that matters to you?"

Mana coughed and shook head, but Allen ignored him, still looking to Kanda for an answer. Tiedoll smiled, "Go on, Yu. What else?"

Kanda looked around at the eager faces of the room with annoyance, before looking back to Allen. He gave him the only answer he could think of and deadpanned, "What else is there?"

Lenalee gasped at the rash statement, while Lavi's face connected with his palm. From across the room, Prince Komui was giving a thumbs down and shaking his head, indicating to Mana and Tiedoll that this arrangement was done. Allen stared quietly over at Kanda, traces of sorrow and anger laced on his face as he murmured, "I think this alliance will have to wait."

Without another word, the Prince swiftly exited the ballroom leaving Kanda behind to stare in shock and amazement. Lenalee made to follow Allen, ignoring Lavi's hesitant call as she followed her friend, lifting her long skirt enough so that she could hurry to catch him.

Mana and Tiedoll both glanced at one another. Defeat was a horrible feeling indeed, especially when all your best-laid plans are shattered by four measly words. Preparations were made for Mana to leave early that night. And when the time to say goodbye came, Neither Kanda or Lavi could look the departing Prince or Princess in the eye.

***

"What else is there?!"

Kanda's temple throbbed. He often wondered how someone like Lenalee could be related to someone like Komui. The Prince of the Lees had stayed behind on business matters, but it also seemed to Kanda that said matters involved prying into other people's affairs, namely his own. Lavi sat across from Kanda, trying his best not to crack up at the memory, but failing miserably, earning an irritated gaze from the older man.

"He asks you if strength is all that matters," Komui continued babbling away, unaware of Kanda's hand twitching to take out his sword. "And then you say, 'what else is there'?!"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Kanda snapped, standing up wit the intention to slaughter. "I get it! I get the fucking picture."

"Hey, you should write a book, Yu," Lavi snickered. "'How to Offend Royalty in Five Syllables or Less.'"

"You're one to talk," snarled Kanda, turning on Lavi with his arms folded. "After your little fiasco with Lenalee-"

"WHAT?!?!?"

Reever quickly rushed into the room upon hearing the screaming, and tackled his irate master before he could reach Lavi, struggling to keep Komui seated, "Your Majesty, please sit down, already!"

"What have you done to my sister, you fiend?!?!?"

Lavi shank back into his seat and held up his hands defensively, "I didn't do anything, honest! I-I... I just reminded her that... that she is a Princess and I am a Scribe. Women of her virtue don't deserve men like me."

"Bullshit," Kanda scoffed stomping over to punch the redhead in the arm harshly. "If you love her, then say so! Don't hide behind your duties to to appease your old man."

"Hypocrite," Lavi smiled crookedly.

Kanda paused, then sat back down with a slight sniff, "Stupid Rabbit."

The room went silent once more. Komui finally settled back into his chair, with Reever eyeing him closely. The Prince cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "It seems to me that you two need lessons in expressing your feelings."

"I _do not_ have feelings for the _Bean Sprout_."

"No one accused you of liking _Allen_, Kanda," Komui smirked. "Something you want to share with us?"

Kanda stiffened, then answered with a weak, "Che..."

***

The journey home seemed to be taking far too long in Allen's mind. The only good thing of it was the fact that the Lees minus Prince Komui had decided to accompany them. Currently, Lenalee's head was resting on his shoulder in sleep as Mana sat across from him shaking his head.

"I just don't understand, Allen. What else did you want him to say?"

"Father, if our kingdoms are to unite as one, then it is only fair that their future kings hold each other in high regard. Kanda… he thinks highly of me now, or did before this incident, but even still…"

The king's hand reach across to grasp Allen's and squeezed it gently, "You wanted to hear something more from the man, didn't you, my son?"

Allen lifted his grey eyes to meet his father's, taking in a shuttering breath, "I need to know that he loves me… for just being me. Is… is that wrong of me? To love another prince, I mean?"

Mana smiled lightly, "I cannot lie and say things would be easy for you two should young Kanda come to understand his own feelings, but no, Allen. I can't say that falling in love is wrong. It's inconvenient, at times, but then again, so is being king."

Allen smiled, a bit brighter now, and squeezed Mana's hand in return, "Thank you, father."

Ahead of the unsuspecting royal escort a group of dark figures stood blocking the road. The tallest tossed away a pipe he was smoking and grinned at the approaching caravan, "Here they come."

From his position before the group, Cross narrowed his eyes and held out an arm ordering to halt. Mana cautiously exited the carriage and peered out.

"Cross why did you-" His words died as he beheld the strange group before them. His gaze grew even wider as they lowered their hoods, revealing the long banished Noah family alive and well. All of them were dark haired, golden eyed, and standing before the convoy lazily smiling at them as Mana glowered back.

"What are you doing here," Mana hissed. Behind him, the King and Queen Lee also stepped outside to stare in shock at the arrivals.

"Now don't tell us you've forgotten, dear Mana," chuckled Tyki as he played with a strange looking butterfly on the palm of his hand.

"Forgotten…"

"Today's the day, Mana," Cyril smiled brushing his long dark hair from his strange golden eyes.

"Everything you own," A curvy dark haired women, Lulubell, played with a whip experimentally between her fingers.

"Everything you love," the smallest girl, Road giggled, twirling a lollipop in her hand.

The group parted and Mana's eyes went wide as the Earl appeared from behind them ginning wickedly, "Will be mine~"

Cross shouted, and grabbed his gun, "Open fire!"

But before the soldiers could react, the Earl snapped his fingers and his followers' forms began to morph and shape themselves into hideous great beasts. The creatures roared and flew swiftly to attack the group. Cross's weapon fired, and a pained screech was heard. Swiftly, Mana and King Lee grabbed their swords and stood their ground as the black animals continued their assault.

Lenalee and Allen made to rush forward and help, but the girl's mother grabbed them and pushed them behind her.

"Mother, wha-"

"Run, Lena! Take Allen with you and flee to Tiedoll's palace!"

Lenalee gasped, "I won't leave you and father here!"

"Listen to your mother Lenalee!" Mana shouted as more screams and snarls emitted from the fray. "Allen, don't stop! No matter what, promise that you'll keep walking!"

"Father…" Allen looked torn. He made to step forward, but Mana shouted again.

"Don't faulter, Allen! Both of you run!"

Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand with tears streaming down her face and forced him to run back away from the battle. They didn't make it far, though, as two of the beasts morphed back into their previous states, smiling twistedly at the two frightened royals, pointing guns at them.

"Hi, hi!" grinned the blond haired boy. "You two-"

"-are coming with us," finished the darke haired twin.

***

"Old man," Kanda snapped rushing into his father's office.

Tiedoll started awake from his desk and blinked beadily up at his son, "Yu… What on earth-"

"Just get up, already! Something's happening!"

Out in the halls, several of members of Mana's and the Lees' personal guard were being rushed off to get treatment and care, many of them severely wounded. Among the injured a gruff voice snapped, "Where the hell is Tiedoll, dammit! This is an emergency."

Cross staggered through the hall, shoving aside any who came to assist him. The man didn't make it far, though, and collapsed to the ground, wincing as Tiedoll rushed forward followed closely by a shocked and horrified Prince Komui, "Cross, what happened?"

The Great Scribe watched the scene with narrowed eyes as his apprentice inched closer to the group, his single jade green eye fearful and expectant. Kanda also stood beside the group as Cross grunted in pain and reached to grab Tiedoll's tunic, "We… we were ambushed… Mana… the Lees…dead."

The king's face grew pale and the elderly Scribe frowned. Lavi trembled violently, as Komui's shaking voice whispered the question the apprentice so desperately wished he could ask, "What about, Lenalee? And… and Allen? What happened to them?"

"Litsen to me, dammit!" Cross coughed and started to drift into unconsciousness. "It's... not what it seems. It's not... what it... seems..."

Kanda snarled, stooped down, and shook the captian roughly, "Oi! Stay with us here! What about the Prince and the Princess?!"

Cross opened one eye and slowly answered before passing out onto the floor, "They're… missing…"

Following the captain's words, Komui let out a pained sob and was guided away by several of his servants to grieve in peace. Tiedoll silently excused himself for the evening, tears running down the old King's cheeks as he left the scene. The Great Scribe reached to shake his apprentice but the boy pulled away, teeth gritted, and fists clenched. The old man sighed and exited the scene. Other lingering servants, guards, and court members finally began to drift away leaving only two behind.

Kanda still knelt in the same spot where he had been since Cross was taken away, body frozen from shock as Lavi sank to his knees behind him. Both the prince and the scribe were reluctant to accept the news that the two people they had come to care for the most had just disappeared.

"Lenalee…" Lavi choked, face in his hands.

Kanda could not utter a word, but his thoughts repeated the same name. _Beansprout…_

* * *

**Eesh… Drama. But never fear! The next chapter has very little of this nonsense. The real fun and games begin next time I update, whenever that may be. Till next time!**


	4. Swan Lake and Practice Imperfect

**So! Happy be-lated Thanksgiving to all of my U.S. readers! **

**Onto the next chapter of the fic, and now we're actually getting somewhere. I must admit, I hated killing off Mana… For a king, he was pretty awesome, and his interaction with Allen in the last chapter made me sad. It had to be done for the story to progress, but still…**

**Oh! IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! I went back and edited the last chapter, and was horrified to find that I left out a HUGE part of the plot! So, if you haven't already, I encourage you to go back and reread chapter 2. Or at least the very last scene of that chapter, because important dialogue is important.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings Ch 3**

_~Swan Lake and Practice Imperfect~_

***

Hidden deep within the Dark Forest, there was a large, abandoned castle overlooking a beautiful lake surrounded by woods as far as the eye could see. In a small, shallow area of the water, swam two beautiful swans. However, these were unusual looking birds in comparison to others of their kind.

The first one was white, but his one wing was a dark red color with black at the tips of its feathers. There also seems to be a black cross marking in the wind itself. The swan's head was greyer at the top, and an unusual scar cut down across the left eye starting with a pentagram marking above the eye and working down in a bolt fashion to the cheek.

A few feet away from it swam the second swan, a black swan with odd green tipped wings, and a green marking on its head. Its purple eyes were down casts, ignoring the people on the shoreline who were grinning pleasantly at the pair.

Lord Tyki was propped up against an old willow, taking a drag of his cigarette and peering down at the birds with interest and amusement. A few feet away from him stood Lord Cyril and Lady Lulubell, the male squealing over how "darling" the swans were and the women shaking her head at his antics. The dark swan turned away, refusing the breadcrumbs being thrown into the water by Lords David and Jasdero, while the whiter one guiltily began to eat the food, all the while, glaring at the Noahs with distain. Lady Road was hugging the Earl's arm as the man walked to the edge of the lake.

He grinned down at the darker bird and chuckled, "Oh now don't let my little spell make you sad Princess~ It doesn't even last long!"

The lighter swan stopped pecking miserably at the crumbs in the water to scowl up at Earl defiantly, making the old man laugh, "I'm telling the truth, young Prince~ As soon as the moon comes up…"

The two swans looked up to the sky as the clouds parted, revealing an almost full moon. The lake beneath them began to glow and sparkle. Then a whirl of water surrounded each of the swans, engulfing them in a cocoon of magic, before fading away and settling back into the lake. In place of the two swans now stood Allen and Lenalee, both looking bewildered and partly relieved to be back in their human bodies. Allen held out a hand to his friend and helped her out of the lake where the Earl and his followers were waiting.

"And that's how it works every night," Tyki smiled and tossed his cigarette as the pair touched dry ground.

"You have to be on the lake, though!" David laughed, tossing the breadcrumbs into Tyki's face. His older 'sibling' glared, but made no further comment as he swept the crumbs off his suit. "And when the moonlight touches your wings, POOF!"

"Poof, poof, poof!" Jasdero cackled folding his arms and flapping them like a bird while his twin make honking noises.

The two captives were not amused.

"Now look, children," the Earl approached them and Lenalee pulled Allen closer, both scowling at the sorcerer. "You must understand that this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure."

The Prince and Princess raised a brow, as the twins paused in their bird imitations to stare at their master before bursting into laughter. The Earl continued to grin as Lulubell coughed behind him.

"Well, just a tiny bit, perhaps," offered Cyril, highly amused by the reactions it produced from their royal prisoners.

"Yes, a tiny bit," concurred Road, as she stared at Allen with a look of a child peering at a particularly delicious piece of candy. Needless to say, Allen's skin began to crawl.

"Now, now, be nice~" the Earl patted Road over the head turning back to the two in front of him. "So maybe I do sort of enjoy your dilemma, but that's not my real goal. What I really want are your parents' kingdoms~"

"Take them then," snapped Lenalee, no longer able to keep her silence at the audacity of this… _murderer_, demanding that they give up their lands. "You have enough power, _obviously_. What's stopping you?"

"Well, you see we tried that already," yawned Lulubell. "It failed, _obviously_."

"Besides that, my dear," the Earl grinned. "Once you steal something, you spend the remainder of your life fighting to keep it. I found an easier solution to this little problem, though~ One that I'm sure will benefit all parties involved~"

Allen looked skeptical. "You mean besides killing our parents and turning us into swans, you have even more torture in store for us?"

"Hey, now, don't be fresh, cutie," Cyril leered. Allen blanched. He was beginning to feel that Road took after her relatives a little too much.

The Earl snapped his fingers and suddenly, Allen's and Lenalee's outfits changed into fancy white wedding garbs, each sporting a crown upon their heads. The woods materialized into a palace hall where several people bowed before them.

"If I had my children marry the heir to one throne and the Princess of another land, we could rule your kingdoms together legally~"

Tyki, now also dressed in royal clothes, stepped next to Lenalee, holding out his hand and smiling charmingly at her. Allen made to step in front of her protectively, but was grabbed by a white-gowned Road. The girl attached herself to his arm and giggled, "So wadda ya say, Allen~? Wouldn't I be a great Queen?"

"Wh-What?!" Allen sputtered.

Lenalee gasped as Tyki pulled her closer, bringing a hand up to kiss it lightly, "What say you, Princess? I promise, I'd make a good Prince."

Simutaniously, Allen yanked his arm away from Road as Lenalee delivered a hard kick to Tyki's shin, thus breaking the illusion, and shouting, "NEVER!"

"Come on Lenalee, we're out of here," hissed Allen, taking hold of his friend's hand and running toward the forest.

"And where are you pretties running off to?" Cyril called back cheerfully as Tyki rubbed his leg with a soft curse.

"A soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into swans~," the Earl smiled, eyes gleaming wickedly. "No matter where you are."

The two froze at his words. Behind them, David and Jasdero were rolling on the bank of the lake laughing at them, while Road giggled gleefully saying something about how she couldn't wait to play with her "new dolls."

They were trapped. The chances of anyone ever finding them were slim to none knowing the Earl's power. With this realization, Lenalee's lip trembled and Allen pulled her into a hug, numbly wondering if he would ever see the outside world again. Or if Kanda and Lavi knew that they were still alive.

***

Events around the Tiedoll palace preceding the news of Allen and Lenalee's disappearance went accordingly: Komui returned home for his coronation and his parent's funerals, only to return to the Tiedoll palace immediately after that to search for his way a went sibling. He refused to hold a memorial for his sister, insisting that she was simply missing and that he would do everything in his power to bring her home. Only two other people shared his opinion, and like Komui, they were seen as delusional.

Lavi had spent even more of his time locked up in the palace library studying everything he could to decipher the meaning behind Captain Cross's warning. The Great Scribe had been angry about his apprentice's lack of focus on his work, but at the same time, he chose not to discourage him from staying within the walls of the library, hoping he would eventually return his attention to matters that were of more importance to them.

Kanda had spent even more time training and sword fighting. In addition to his skill with Mugen, the Prince was a great archer. Shortly after the disappearances of Allen and Lenalee, Kanda began to practice more on his skill with a bow and arrow. Komui, had been more then happy to assist the Prince, even going so far as to offer, what he called, "live bait" for Kanda to practice on.

"King Komui's servants aren't happy," flustered Krory, one of Tiedoll's advisers, as he hurried to prepare for Kanda's training, carefully pouring a blue powdered substance into a pale full of false-headed arrows.

"And I care because?" Kanda was busy tying a cloth over his eyes to even take notice. He also failed to notice that his half-witted page, Chaoji was having difficulty covering his own eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about them, Krory," King Komui called, walking up to add some more powder into another pale, but pouring some into his face in the process. He coughed, and wiped his glasses. "I think this is going to be loads of fun!"

"The Great Beasts aren't gong to give them up without a fight." Kanda murmured.

Krory paused in his work and pressed cautiously, "You aren't still thinking they're alive, your majesty?"

Kanda sniffed and pulled at string of his bow, testing its durability and nodding in satisfaction when it seemed right. "When I find the Great Beasts, I'll find the Bean Sprout."

"But- but Kanda," Chaoji stuttered, still fiddling with the blindfold, stumbling into Krory a couple of times and then into Kanda only to be shoved back. "We've searched e-e-everywhere and f-found nothing. He's n-not coming ba-back. The whole kingdom knows that."

Komui stuck his foot out in front of the page, and the chubby man tripped hard into one of the practice buckets, spilling arrows and powder everywhere.

"The whole kingdom can go fuck themselves," Kanda shrugged, not reacting as Krory waved a hand in front of his eyes. "The Bean Sprout's alive. So is Princess Lenalee. And when that stupid rabbit finds the information we need necessary to track them down, we're going to find them and bring them home."

"Indeed," agreed Komui, stepping back to give the Prince and his page a good once over. Chaoji, now had the blindfold one, but was attempting to move it just enough so he could see a little at the bottom. Komui grinned, walked over and snapped the cloth back over his eyes. "No peeking."

Krory sighed and hesitantly called over his shoulder. "Animals! Assemble, please."

Trudging across the grass, all dressed in ridiculous costumes designed to look like various wild creatures and papers with large black printed numbers hanging from around their necks, Komui's servants approached the archers and the referees. They were less then thrilled to be the "live bait," and Reever even voiced his out rage while readjusting his lion's mane (an old mop they put to better use).

"Your majesty, I must object! This is ridiculous! We're servants!"

"Tiedoll's people have the day off," shrugged Komui innocently, eyeing his attendants with mild amusement. "We had no other choice. Besides, those costumes look wonderful on all of you!"

"But, your grace," whimpered the smallest member of the group, Johnny. "This is an embarrassment to us all! We're inventors, not beasts!"

"Just shut the fuck up, already," growled Kanda, making several of the complainants jump and back away. "Suck it up and deal with it."

"Or else you won't get that lovely bonus I promised you," Komui smirked.

Reever placed his face in his hand and shook his head. "As you wish, _sire_."

"Ah ha," Krory began nervously. "When I count to three, the blindfolds shall be removed from the archers' eyes and they shall proceed to earn points by shooting the animals. His majesty, Prince Kanda's arrows heads are blue powdered. Mater Chaoji's are orange. While I count, the animals have the chance to run and hide and do whatever is possible to avoid being hit by the arrows. Any questions?"

He was answered by a sea of glares from Komui's servants and a light "Che" from Prince Kanda.

"On the count of three then," Krory called, as Komui walked behind Kanda and Chaoji, readying to remove the clothes. "One!"

The servants scattered and fled to different areas of the playing field.

"Two!"

Kanda anxiously rubbed his boots into the ground, hands gripping his bow tight.

"Three!"

Komui removed the folds, and instantly, Kanda was shooting off at the targets, hitting three within the first 30 seconds of the game. Chaoji was having difficulty getting his arrows to align with his bow, much to Johnny's amusement as the shorted man chuckled and taunted him. Reever in the mean time was contemplating what he would do to Komui if he wasn't a lowly servant and had the power to make his King's life miserable. Then those thoughts seemed insignificant when Kanda aimed to fire a few bull's eye's at him.

***

"Time!" Krory finally called ten minutes later.

Komui beamed at his tattered and disgruntled attendants as they made their way back into the clearing, all of them covered in blue spots from head to toe. Kanda looked quite smug as Komui began to count off the points.

"299!" declared the eccentric Prince.

"Well done, your majesty," Krory smiled.

"Che."

"Ok, now, and Chaoji," Komui scanned the group again. "Zero."

Chaoji, who had suddenly gone from looking clumsy and moronic, now smiled and shook his head, pointing to where Johnny was lined up and smiled. The small man sported three orange marks on his head and torso. "The White Rabbit is worth 100 points per shot? I believe I earned 300, King Komui."

Krory blinked, then glared. "There's no way you could have beaten Prince Kanda. You can't even hit a target when it's still. How'd you manage to get three shots at Johnny? He's pretty quick."

Chaoji shrugged. "Guess I'm better then you all thought."

"More like you cheated," coughed Johnny.

Kanda, who had not reacted to the news, merely smirked, "You may want to add another 100 points to my score."

"Huh?" Chaoji scratched his head while Komui motioned for Johnny to turn around. A large blue spot was smacked dab on his behind, earning Kanda a total of 399 to Choaji's 300.

"The winner is Prince Kanda!" King Komui announced, smiling at the servants. "Thank you all, and please take the rest of the day off. My treat!"

"And our bonuses?" Reever muttered, wiping his face with a cloth.

"Right the bonuses!" Komui laughed cheerfully. "I shall add them! …Eventually!"

A collective groan came form the servants as they hobbled and limped back toward the castle.

Chaoji scampered up to Kanda and proceeded to blubber about how amazing he was and how he could only dream of becoming as great as he, all of which went ignored by the dark haired prince as he picked up his sword and reattached it to his belt.

"But you know, Prince Kanda? I do have one thing that can make me as good as you someday!"

"Do share," muttered Krory, rolling his eyes. "We're ever so anxious to hear."

"I have courage!"

Komui, over hearing the one-sided conversation, pushed his spectacles up with a sinister glint and walked up to Chaoji and Kanda. "Well then! Since we're feeling so brave, how about a quick game of Catch and Fire?"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch and F-fire?" Chaoji paled while Kanda folded his arms and raised his brow in interest. "You want _me_ to play _that_?"

"Well, you're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-_courage_ to do it," Komui grinned maliciously.

Chaoji gulped.

***

A little while later, in another part of the palace grounds, Kanda adjusted his shield on his back. Behind him, Chaoji was shaking and rattling in his suit of armor as Krory tied an apple to the top pf his head. Komui observed the scene with delight.

"Are you sure you're ok there Chaoji?" Komui asked.

"Ah, m-me? I-I'm fine, thank y-you, your m-m-majes-s-sty."

"If you say so," chuckled the king.

"Oi! Are you ready back there?!" Kanda yelled back impatiently.

Chaoji tried to say he was, but stuttered so hard that Krory and Komui both answered for him. "He's ready."

"Now remember, Master Chaoji," Krory stared at him seriously. "Aim for the heart. Any higher or lower and you may injure his worship."

This information only seemed to make Chaoji shake harder. Krory walked over to observe with King Komui form the sidelines, biting his nails as the archer continued to whimper with a shaky aim, "Oh please oh please oh please, don't hit him."

Kanda stood his ground, growling softly to himself, "Come on, you idiot. Just hold it steady…"

"Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease…. Oh, no no NOOOO!"

The arrow was fired, miraculously with precision, and Kanda whirled around in time to catch it. The Prince then fired it back at Chaoji, slicing the apple on top of his head in half. One piece of the fruit flew into Komui's hand, and Chaoji fainted on the spot.

"Excellent job, Prince Kanda!" Krory clapped. "A perfect shot!"

Kanda paid them no mind, grunting and turning to stare up at the darkening sky. "Don't you or Lenalee lose hope on us, idiot. Where ever you are, Bean Sprout, I'm going to find you."

With that, the Prince turned and walked back into the palace, leaving Komui and Krory to try and wake the still passed out Chaoji from the ground. He headed for the library in hopes that Lavi would have some good news this time.

* * *

**The Earl and the Noah were a nice change of pace. Don't get me wrong. I love the good guys and all, but villains are usually very interesting to explore. Plus the Noah family? They are all sorts of crazy and that makes for some funny comments.**

**And ah, Chaoji… I really dislike him XD It's fairly obvious that he's sort of an idiot in this fic, but then again, Bromley was an idiot in the movie, so it works! It's all about fitting the characters in… yes…**

**Hope you guys liked this and see you next week, I hope!**


	5. New Friends and Failed Proposals

**So… It's December. I have a ton of work to complete before finals and what not. As a result, updates will be slow in coming. As a little gift to some of my lovely readers, however, I decided to post another chapter early! The unfortunate part is, who knows when I'll be updating again and this is a rather short chapter compared to others…**

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings Ch 4**

_~New Friends and Failed Proposals~_

***

A little ways from the Earl's castle hideout, a lone tower stood surrounded by a small moat. A moat with two large alligators swimming in it and watching the shore with hungry eyes. More specifically, their eyes followed a small light brown frog as it hopped about eagerly, putting together some cattails to form a long pole of sorts. Beside the frog, two dark brown turtles looked on. The biggest one shaking its head while the other trembled and eyed the gators warily.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," the smaller turtle uttered repeatedly

"Miranda, please be quiet," groaned the frog. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"I may not be able to see what you're doing, Bak, but I can hear that it'll bring nothing but trouble." The larger turtle informed, settling down with a light sigh.

"Say what you will, Marie," Bak waved him off, still fiddling with the cattails. "I'll get Lenalee to return my… my feelings. And when she does-"

"- she'll kiss you and you'll change into a human," another female voice cut in. A small grey frog with pink on its head hopped over to the group, and leaned against Miranda with a snort. "You've said this a million times, and I still don't buy it. I mean, sure you share a name with a human that was once a powerful lord, but that doesn't mean you _are_ him. And besides that, every time you see the Princess, you stutter or faint."

"Go ahead and laugh all you want, Fou, but this time will be different," Bak grumbled. He set to work aligning the pole against a rock and hoping into a tree branch for leverage. "When she sees my heroic attempt to bring her flowers from beyond the moat, her kind nature will demand that she reward me with a kiss."

"A-and then you'll change into a human?" Miranda asked tentatively, still trembling in her shell.

"Precisely."

Fou frowned, eyes flicking over to the alligators as they licked their chops. "Mind if I point out a problem?"

"I would rather you keep your snide remarks to yourself, if you please," Bak retorted, readying himself for the catapult across the moat.

Fou shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Just as Bak leaped down, Marie called over, "Just curious, though. How are you going to get back here?"

Bak's expression turned horrified as the reed began to swing him towards the waiting jaws of the gators. "Wait! NO!!!!!! Grab me! Someone HELP! HOLD MY ARM OR-!"

But then animal realized that the reed hadn't moved too far and that he was dangling a few feet from the ground. Bak looked up sheepishly and offered a grateful smile as Allen, now holding the reed, lowered him back to the ground.

"Ah ha… Thank you, Prince Allen."

"Bak," the boy laughed, tossing the reed aside and settling on the ground beside group. "What in the world were you trying to do?"

"Well he thought that-" Marie began, but was shushed by Bak.

"I was just trying to bring the Princess some beautiful flowers from beyond the moat."

"So you were being sneaky again," Allen smirked playfully down at the amphibian.

"Not at all," Bak shook his head. "I just feel that a lovely young lady deserves a lovely bouquet."

"And in return, you deserve a kiss," a light, ringing voice giggled.

Bak froze, slowly turning to see Lenalee kneeling behind him with a warm smile. The frog immediately began to stutter and glance about embarrassed. "P-p-p-p-princess Lenalee! I uh… I was just... Wait, a kiss?"

"Bak," Allen huffed, folding his arms while Fou groaned and slapped a webbed hand over her head.

"You know I'm under a spell," Lenalee sighed, smile fading into a wary expression.

"But… p-p-perhaps if I k-kissed you, then the spell would break?"

"Give it up, moron," Fou glared at the brown frog.

"We can only kiss the ones we love, though," Allen smiled ruefully looking to the sky. "And then they must make a vow of everlasting love…"

"And prove it to the world," Lenalee added, lightly petting Bak on his head. "So while I appreciate your offer, Bak, I can't accept."

Bak sighed in defeat. "I suppose you are right, your majesties."

"Prince Allen…" Miranda walked over to the white haired young man and smiled shyly. "Do you think Prince Kanda and the Scribe to be are coming to find you now?"

Allen smiled brightly, a light flush staining his cheeks, "I know they are. Kanda… he's stubborn like that."

"And Lavi's just as persistent," Lenalee laughed with a blush of her own. "I bet he's out there somewhere with a large batch of food yelling, 'Dinner time Allen!'"

Allen's tummy growled, causing the others to laugh and the Prince to blush. "And I just ate, too…"

"Wait a moment," Marie frowned. Head moving side-to-side, listening intently. "I hear something…"

Lenalee glanced at Allen before frowning, "Is it the Noah family again?"

"No… An animal… a bird in pain…"

The others looked around, trying to find the source of the noise when Lenalee gasped and pointed to ground a few feet away from them. Laying there was a black and white bird with unusual markings around it's eyes. It was breathing shallowly, fetheres twitching every so often.

"Oh no!" Lenalee hurried over to the bird and examined his left wing "He's been hit!"

Allen and the others hurried to settle beside her and noticed that the poor thing had an arrow in its wing. Fou frowned as she looked at their visitor closely.

"I've never seen a bird like this before. What is he?"

"A Puffin, I think," Lenalee torn a piece of her skirt off as Allen gently snapped the arrow in half and removed it from the poor bird's wing. "They aren't from around here. He's probably lost."

Bak hopped over to lightly tap the puffin's face. "Can you hear us? Are you-"

"Hands off, frog boy," The bird suddenly yelled, leaping up and flapping its wings at Bak. "Alright now, where are those humans that shot at me? I'll show them why you don't mess with a Puffin on a mission! Heh, I've even got a few tricks I think they'd enjoy, too."

"Wait, wait," Allen held up his hands, the feathered arrow end still held in one. "We're your friends."

"Friends, huh," the bird squawked out a laugh, and snatched the arrow from the Prince's hand. "Then what's this? Ah ha! Thought so! The same type of arrow I have-"

The black and white bird paused, eyes widening as he noticed his now bandaged wing. Lenalee giggled. "We took it out while you were unconscious."

"So… you guys could have killed me, but you choose to help me instead?"

"Why on earth would we hurt you?" Allen laughed, shaking his head. "But yes, that's what happened."

"Then I apologize," the bird grinned waving at them. "Name's Daisya! Puffin extraordinaire and the master of tricks and pranks."

"It's nice to meet you, Daisya," Lenalee held out her hand and Daisya kissed it. "I'm Princess Lenalee. And this is one of my best friends, Prince Allen."

Allen smiled charmingly as the puffin bowed, and then gestured to the other animals, "And these are some of our good friends. Miss Miranda, Marie, Miss Fou, and Bak."

"You will address me as Lord Bak, if you please," Bak muttered to Daisya.

Fou whispered over with a sneer, "He thinks he's a human."

"Right... You can totally tell by the webbed feet an the slimy complection," Daisya snickered, ignoring Bak's indignant sputtering, then cleared his throat. "I owe you, your highnesses, and I'll stick around until I'm fully healed. I also plan to repay you in some why."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think there's anything you can you for us," Allen murmured sadly. "You see, we're prisoners of the Earl…"

"He has us under a powerful spell," Lenalee pouted, flicking a blade of grass in frustration.

"Huh," Daisya scratched his head then held out his wing and wiggled his feathers. "You mean the type that you say weird stuff and then PRESTO!"

At his last words, the landscape around them began to sparkle and change from a dreary night in the rundown courtyards to a beautiful spring day with the gardens and trees bursting with life and energy. The puffin's beak fell open, but before he could comment, Bak and Fou slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him quickly behind a few bushes.

Allen and Lenalee continued to stare around in wonder and alert, but then their faces turned into matching scowls as they heard David and Jasdero snickering above their heads in a near by tree and tossing flower petals around them. Skin, another lackey of the Earl's, was leaning against another tree and munching one some sweets no doubt given to him by one of the others. Lord Tyki suddenly materialized from the marble arch behind them, bouquet in hands, brushing off his attire with a sniff. Lady Road floated down from her umbrella wearing a crown upon her head and a grin on her face.

"Your knight in shinning armor has come to set you free, my Princess," Tyki laughed smoothly approaching Lenalee as a few of his trademark butterflies fluttered about. The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from him, arms folded.

In the bushes, Daisya peaked out with a glare and tried to get his tail freed from Marie's mouth while the others pushed him back, "Who the hell are those freaks and what do they want with Lenalee and Allen? I'll fix them so good they'll-"

"No! Don't do anything!" whispered Miranda panicked and hiding in her shell.

"They're powerful enemies," Fou frowned, poking the puffin hard in his chest. "And if you even think for a moment you can take them on with one of your tricks, birdbrain, then think again. Just shut up and stay hidden."

Allen in the mean time took a few steps back as Road hoped off her umbrella and waved sweetly at him, "And how is my favorite Prince today? Ready to break our master's spell once and for all?"

"All it takes is just one little word," Tyki knelt in front of Lenalee's back and held out his hand with a small ring in his palm. "Will you marry me?"

The Princess glared down at him over her shoulder. "Every night you ask the same question."

"Not this shit again," groaned David as he and his twin jumped to the ground, petals forgotten.

"And every night, we give you the same answer," Allen added walking beside his best friend with a glare to match her own at the Noah.

"Don't you dare say it, boy," growled Tyki standing up while Road just sighed behind him, pouting over at Allen and Lenalee.

Both the Prince and Princess answered in unison, "We'll die first."

David stomped past his older "relative" as the spellscape once more faded into reality and hissed at the royals, "You two are really starting to piss me off with your noble bullshit."

"Hi hi, bullshit!" agreed Jasdero somersaulting over to his brother with a nasty stare at the prisoners.

"Oh really," Allen blinked, feigning surprise. "I had no idea that our honesty would put you off so."

"Mmm, true," Lenalee leaned her head against Allen's shoulder with a sigh. "I should think they'd be used to it by now."

"That's it!" David snapped, grabbing his gun, and pointing it at Lenalee. His twin followed the suit, directing his weapon at Allen. " I can't stand it anymore! If you little bitches say anything else-"

"You'll do what exactly? You said you won't kill us, but it seems to me like you're tempted to do just that," Allen replied dryly. "You and the rest of your pathetic torturous family don't intimidate us."

"Just keep pushing it," Skin growled out suddenly, smashing his fist into the nearest tree and denting the bark. "But someday, I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead and do it then," Lenalee backfired, kicking David away from her as Allen punched Jasdero. "That'll just be giving us what we want anyway! And I bet your master would be _so thrilled_ to know you pummeled his bargaining chips to the ground!"

"Don't get fresh with us, girl," Tyki warned holding up a hand to halt Skin and the twins, stepping just in front of the captives with a slight glint in his eyes. "And don't you worry about dying, my dears. There are… _other_ methods we could use to persuade you to change your minds."

He let a hand caress Lenalee's cheek, then moved it to brush Allen's, each of them shuddering in disgust, but not wavering as the Noah smirked. "Methods I'm sure I would enjoy _immensely_."

"Threaten us however you please, but we'll never give you our kingdoms willingly" Allen replied icily, glowering up at Tyki, and slapping the offending hand away.

Suddenly, Road broke into laughter startling the others and breaking the tension. At length, the smallest girl stopped and skipped over to hug Allen and Lenalee with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd agree to join our family. You two are just so stubborn, though."

She grabbed Allen's face and kissed him firmly on the lips, then added a softer one to Lenalee's cheek before releasing the two shocked royals with a twisted smirk. "But…it seems you just need another day to think about it."

She pointed at the setting moon and laughed heartily as Allen and Lenalee hurried into the shallow waters of the lake. Her siblings delighted in the sight as well, and joining her laughter with their own.

"No…" whispered Lenalee, hands reaching as though she wanted to grab a hold of the heavenly body and keep it in the sky.

The last rays of moonlight disappeared behind the trees, and the water beneath the two began to swirl up to engulf them once more. When the spiraling liquid fell again, the Prince and Princess were back in swan forms. Lenalee's long slender neck bowed as a few tears leaked out. Allen swam beside her, eyes downcast and glittering in sorrow as well. The Noahs began to disappear one by one, their laughter fading away into the night.

The small, hidden group of animals now emerged. Marie, Miranda, Bak, and Fou looking hopeless and sad, while Daisya stared in shock.

"Princess Lenalee? Prince Allen?"

The two swans heard nothing and continued to weep silently at their circumstances.

* * *

**Writing Bak, Fou, Marie, Miranda, and Daisya as animal sidekicks was… interesting, to say the least. I was trying not to laugh while writing it. Plus I found actual pictures of frogs, turtles, and puffins online that look like them and it made me laugh all the more XDD **

**I keep worrying that I'm making everyone out of character, so I would appreciate honest feedback on how I'm portraying the characters. I don't mind criticism as long as it's done constructively ;) Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!**


	6. It's Not What it Seems

**Well… I'm dead tired. Yet I'm still posting another chapter up. I must be slightly masochistic to push myself like this. Staying up late with school assignments and fanfiction isn't healthy…**

**Anyway, I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Especially the ones who have given me such wonderful critics and feedback. I will try to improve! You guys just keep sending your input, because I do like to hear it :)**

**Onto chapter 5.**

* * *

**Cursed Wings- Chapter 5**

_~It's Not What it Seems~_

_***_

Cross limped his way around his room, bored out of his mind and in need of something to do other then curse at the attendants waiting on him whilst he recovered. The wounds he had suffered from the attack by the Earl's minions weren't as bad as they looked when he first stumbled back into Tiedoll's castle. The gash at his side had almost fully closed up, and the smaller cuts and bruises on his forehead and arms all faded as the days passed.

Though, it wasn't the physical aliments that bothered him. Since that night, Cross had little recollection of what exactly transpired during the attack. He remembered the Earl was somehow behind it. He knew he was behind it in fact, or else he definitely would have had a sharper memory of the events. The bastard, however, had sealed his memories of that night indefinitely.

There was something else he sort of remembered. Great Beasts… Yes. Something about them. Something off.

Cross sighed and fumbled in his coat pocket for a roll of tobacco. He pulled out a pack of matches, struck one, and lit the roll between his lips. After a few drags, he exhaled deeply, blowing smoke circle in the room. He watched them fade away, lost in thought.

"It's not what it seems…"

"It _seems_ like you're almost ready to get back out there and do what you do best."

Cross's mouth quirked a little as he eyed his blond-haired visitor and puffed out some smoke in her direction. "Which is?"

The woman batted away the fumes, and then started petting a little money perched on her shoulder. "The usual antics of the great Captain Cross, of course. Drinking, womanizing, passing out on the palace steps…"

The red haired man chuckled and dropped his roll in a tray. "Driving Mana crazy and scarring his bratty son for life. If only…"

The woman's eyes looked softer. "It wasn't your fault, Cross."

"Be honest, Klaud. As one captain to another, if it were Tiedoll that was killed and you were responsible for his protection, how'd you handle it?"

Klaud stood still for a moment, expression closed before replying. "I'd cry."

Cross sniffed and turned back towards the window.

"I'd cry… And then I'd pull myself together, find the bastards who murdered my king, and make them pay."

The taller captain remained silent.

"You still can't remember everything, can you?"

"I already told you, and Tiedoll, and the Great Scribe, and every other fucking attendant in this place that the Earl closed off all the details. The fat bastard clearly collected more power while he was hiding out in the Dark Forest."

"Clearly, but how did he acquire the aid of these so called Great Beasts?" Klaud frowned and walked over to stand next to Cross, the monkey on her shoulder chirping playfully.

"That's the thing," Cross muttered, scratching his chin with narrowed eyes. "There was something about them… I can't remember for the life of me what the hell was so different, but I remember that they weren't what we thought they were."

The female captain pursed her red painted lips in thought. "Then what could this mean? Is it possible that Prince Allen and Princess Lenalee may yet be alive?"

"I don't want to bet on it, but anything's possible. The brat's a Walker. His family has been dragged up shit creek and back and yet they some how manage to keep walking," Cross turned from the window and faced Klaud with a leer. "So, how about a change of subject. It's not everyday I get to spend company with a gorgeous woman alone in an infirmary."

Klaud rolled her eyes. "Really? Because if I recall, you've been flirting with all the young servant girls that have been patiently waiting on you. The Earl must have messed with your brain more then you thought."

"So cold, captain," Cross chuckled stepping closer. "How about we get a bottle of wine to lighten our spirits."

"Your treat."

The man reached a hand out to brush the woman's hair and was promptly swatted at by the animal on her shoulder. Cross cursed and glared at the monkey. "Can you tell him to stay behind if he's going to ruin the mood?"

"He doesn't like you and right now, neither do I." Klaud turned on her heel and walked toward the door ignoring the way Cross stared at her hips as she did. "Are you coming or are you staying in here to mope some more?"

The captain grinned and straightened up, grabbing a crutch from the corner before limping after Klaud. "Just take it slow, hunny. I'm still healing."

"And you think wine and women will solve that problem?" Klaud inquired with a slight raise of her brow.

Cross smirked, "Works every time."

***

Lavi threw another old spell book over his shoulder and growled in frustration. That now made thirty five thousand seven hundred and twenty two books all together that he had read in two weeks. He had gone through every single chapter, looked over every inch of lettering front to back on every single one.

Yet he still found nothing. Not even a hint or a clue to help him solve the mystery of the Great Beasts Captain Cross had spoken of. It didn't help, of course, that the man's memories of that night were magically locked. As strong of a man Cross was, even his iron gritted will wasn't enough to break the Earl's power.

Lavi sighed and rested his head onto the table, frustrated and worn from his endless quest to strip the library for answers. He was sick of hitting so many dead ends. Maybe his master was right… It was useless…

He felt the table vibrate as a large stack of books was dropped in front of him. Lavi's head shot up.

"I take it, you still haven't found anything useful then," Kanda frowned down at him, leaning against the table looking bored, but expectant. His body was slightly sweaty and there were patches of dirt here and there on his pants and boots. Training, the scribe concluded.

Lavi sighed and shook his head. "Nope. S'been a pain. Just when I think I've hit gold, s'just a rock. I've paged through every incantation and spell known to man, dark arts, mostly, and nothing is in there about Great Beasts."

Kanda cursed, and sat down heavily across the apprentice scribe with a defeated sigh. "We have to be missing something… Maybe we're just-"

"We? I thought I was the one raping the library searching for monsters while you've been out doing… What have you been doing, Yu?"

"Call me that again, and I'll use you next for live bait the next time I practice."

"Live bait? What sort of training are ya actually doing? Rabbit huntin.'"

"Good to know you see yourself for the pesky bunny that you are. Now just shut the hell up and let me finish with my damn thought. My point is, maybe you've been looking in the wrong fields for information on these creatures."

"S'possible, but that leads to the question of where else I _should_ be looking, hmm?"

The Prince jerked his head away and folded his arms with a light "Che," as Lavi chewed on the end of his feathered quill. They sat in a strained silence for a while. Finally Lavi rose and walked over to another shelf of books, scanning the bindings for anything that looked promising. Kanda watched him mutter and curse as the scribe pulled a few books out only to stack them back in their place.

"What are you doing?"

Lavi ignored him, fingers trailing a few more bindings before he paused and pulled out an ancient looking book with faded gold letters. Lavi flipped through the pages a few times. He kept looking back and forth between two in particular which was starting to irritate the dark haired man a few feet away.

"Oi! What did you find?"

"…It's not what it seems," Lavi whispered staring at the book in awe, the grinning triumphantly. "This is it, Yu!"

"What are you babbling about, already," Kanda growled stalking over to glance at the book. He looked at the picture Lavi was pointing to and frowned. "What the hell? It's a mouse."

"Until it changes," Lavi flipped the page and the next one showed something completely different. "Into this."

Kanda's eyes widened. He flipped the pages a few times, then turned to stare at Lavi with a look that was almost close to excitement. " The rodent turns into… a monster…. It's_ not _what it_ seems_."

"_Exactly_."

Kanda tore the two pages and headed for the door. "Let's go!"

"Right behind ye, Yu!"

"_Don't fucking call me that_!"

***

Cross's foul mood was significantly improving. He was drinking the finest wine the palace had to offer. He was waited on by so many lovely servant girls. And he was seated next to an even more beautiful blond, who despite the cold shoulder and the damn monkey, was the perfect drinking companion. Cross stretched his arms and leaned back, draping on of his arms behind Klaud and grinning.

"I think I'm starting to feel better already."

"Try standing and see what happens," Klaud remarked dryly, eyeing the two empty bottles beside the other captain.

"Nah. I'm fine where I am. This couch is pretty cozy, you know? The _company_ ain't too bad either-"

"Move your hand away from my chest or Lau Jimin will bite your fingers off."

Cross pulled his hand away just as the monkey snapped and chattered at him in anger. He scowled at the animal and grumbled. "Kill joy."

"Have another glass. You'll feel better. Maybe pass out, if I'm lucky."

"Your words, they hurt."

"I try."

Just then the door burst open and a very excited Tiedoll and Komui came bounding in followed closely by the Great Scribe, who starred blankly at the two excited royals. Krory and Reever followed in shortly after, balancing a huge bag and looking rather exasperated as they heaved it through the doorway.

"There you are Cross!" Komui grinned. "And you have Klaud with you as well! Splendid!"

Klaud nodded politely. "Your majesties. Great Scribe."

"Captains," the elderly scribe bowed shortly.

"What do you want," Cross drawled at Tiedoll, taking another sip of his glass and blinking suspiciously at the bag that Krory and Reever had just dropped. "Whenever you look this cheerful, it means you're up to something."

"Ah, Cross," Tiedoll smiled. "Leave it to you to read me so well."

"It's pretty easy considering you suck at lying. What's up?"

"King Komui and I have been discussing some ways that we can help liven things up around here. Everyone's been so down lately, and after talking it over we decided that the best solution to this all would be a grand ball."

Cross blinked, then huffed in annoyance. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this then you're letting on..."

The Great Scribe cleared his throat. "Prince Kanda is at an age where marriage is of the utmost importance. In order to keep his throne, the Prince must soon choose a bride and produce an heir."

Tiedoll began to tear up. "And since the loss of my two oldest children so many years ago, I've been so worried that Yu would never settle dowm. I want my youngest son to be happy and have many children…"

The king trailed off with a soft sob. Komui patted his shoulder and handed him a handkerchief as Cross stared in disbelief.

"I… don't fucking believe this." The captain set his glass down and frowned. "Are we talking about the same brat here? The effeminate looking dark-haired guy that was eyeing Mana's brat at the last ball you threw?"

Tiedoll stopped sniffing and blinked up. "Yu was starring at Allen?"

Klaud coughed and took another sip of wine while Reever and Krory stared at the King in disbelief. Komui smirked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cross laughed. "You're son's been wanting to get into that brat's breeches since they presumably hit puberty. Though who the hell knows if Allen ever actually reached that point."

Tiedoll just stared, but smiled sadly. "Perhaps that's true, but Allen is…" He glanced at Komui's expression. The other king was still smiling but it faltered just barely upon hearing what was implied about the missing Prince and his beloved sister.

"Since Prince Allen is no longer here, it is essential that Prince Kanda look for a suitable bride. The ball is a great opportunity for him," The Great Scribe continued.

"Annnnnnnd," Komui beamed, his good mood returning full force. "We've received feedback from everyone we sent the invitations to! _They're all coming_!!!"

Cross and Klaud both stared, bewildered as the youngest king grabbed the bag and dumped the contents of letters over their heads, much to Reever and Krory's horror. Klaud emerged first, brushing a few of the envelopes away with a glare and Cross followed soon after, cursing and ripping away the papers.

Komui laughed merrily running over to grab Tiedoll's hands. "Isn't this exciting?!"

"It's beyond anything I could have hopped for," Tiedoll sobbed again. "My little Yu's all grown up!"

"And ready to kick your ass if you _ever_ call me little again!!!"

Kanda emerged onto the scene kicking a few letter out of the way (making Krory and Reever want to pull their hair out as they hastily collected them) and aiming to kill his father with his gaze. Tiedoll ignored the threat and cooed.

"Yu, my boy! They're all coming!"

"Yeah, that's great. I don't give a fuck. Listen, I'm leaving with the idiot redhead and the stupid page. We're going hunting."

"Hunting for what exactly," The Great Scribe asked, directing his stern expression at his apprentice who tried to smile winningly back.

"Large game. Very large game."

"Ah wonderful," Tiedoll chuckled. "Just be sure you're here on Friday night."

Kanda raised a brow. "Why Friday night?"

Komui smiled. "You're one of the guests of honor at our grand ball!"

"WHAT?!"

Cross shot up from his seat and Kanda tried to run and punch his father in the face, but was held back by a sheepish Lavi and panicking Krory.

"That's two days from now!" Cross shouted. "When the hell did you plan this thing?"

Kanda stopped struggling and panted in angry heaves. "I… HATE… balls…"

"Oh, Yu, relax. It's just for one night. It's for a few friends. Please?"

"NO."

"Prince Kanda," Captain Klaud spoke, standing up and walking forward. "It may be in your best interest to at least attend this… rather impromptu affair. It would be rude to offend any potential allies who will want to at least greet you once."

Kanda glanced over at the woman, then back at Lavi, who shrugged.

"Hey, I ain't complaining, Yu. I mean it's a ball! Wine and Women! What more could ya want?"

"Now that, I'll agree to," Crossed smirked nodding approvingly. "That guy's got the right idea."

Kanda hesitated, but sighed. "If I must."

"Oh Yu!!!!!!!!!" Tiedoll cried stopping himself from embracing his son when a sword was pointed at his face. "Thank you!"

"Whatever," Kanda hissed, sheathing his weapon and shaking his head. "We'll be back before Friday, then. Come on, Rabbit!"

"Comin,' Yu!"

"Die!"

"Lavi!"

The redhead halted at his master's sharp command. Unable to turn for fear that his expressions would betray his emotions Lavi spoke to the doorway. "Yeah, old man?"

The Great Scribe watched him carefully for a moment before exhaling. "Be cautious on your journey. You're still an incompetent fool."

Lavi smiled slightly. "Will do gramps. See ya Friday."

The Great Scribed watched the young man leave with a deep sigh before turning back to the now dancing Komui and Tiedoll.

"I want this to be big!" Komui cackled. "Start gathering the rest of the servants and tell them all to start preparing the palace! I want this to be a glorious affair such as the world has never seen before!"

Reever groaned and smacked his head into the nearest wall. Krory was scribbing down notes and nodding pathetically along with the two King's ramblings. After a bit, the others left the room once more to Klaud and Cross.

Cross sat down on the couch with a relieved sigh. "Well now." His eyes gazed back to Klaud with a light, teasing pat on the couch beside to him. "Where were we?"

"Cross Marian!!!!!!!!!"

The smirk on the Captain's face faded when the head attendant burst into the room, her aura radiating danger. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

Klaud just smiled wickedly at Cross's now pale face and headed for the door. "Take it easy Cross."

The red haired man watched her go and stared wide eyed back at the livid old hag before him. _Shit…_

* * *

**And thus concludes chapter five! And we have a few more new characters here to play with.**

**Klaud is pretty awesome in the manga, so I hope I did her justice here. I like her and Cross together, for some odd reason. I wonder if they should end up together in this or not… I kind of like things the way the are now. As in Cross flirts and fails to get Klaud to go further with him XD We'll see what happens!**

**As always, critics are welcomed, and thanks again to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. I promise more updates when school is over, so no fear ;) (LOL, that's the name of the next chapter… Go me.)**

**Till next time!**


	7. No Fear!

**Hello, everyone, and happy Yullen week ;) I'm finally finished with school! More updates? I hope so.**

**This chapter may be the longest one I've yet written. Hope that it's ok!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings- Chapter 6**

_~No Fear!~_

_***_

'_How strange,' she thought, walking across the misty grass and through the wooded courtyard. 'Why is everything so still?'_

_In the darkness, she saw little, but she could hear sound up ahead, though it wasn't clear what that sound was. She hurried silently into the forest and came upon a clearing. A figure was kneeling on the ground beside a smaller body, hunched over and shaking. Was he upset?_

_She stepped closer and gasped as she took in the scene. Kanda's face was contorted in pain, he was shouting something, though she couldn't hear what he was saying as the wind picked up and blew leaves across her vision. When they fell, the girl's eyes followed them down… and then she was able to see what had caused Kanda's current disposition. _

_Lying lifeless upon the moist soil was Prince Allen. His eyes were lifeless and his arms hung loosely at his side. His face was frozen forever with a look of betrayal and hopelessness._

_The older prince continued to clench and unclench his hands; eyes squeezed shut in an effort to control himself. He was unaware of her presence, nor of the darker presence directly behind him. A heavy old man with a large wicked smile, his minions were also grinning, and twisting forms. They advanced past their master toward the grieving Prince, jaws opened._

_She tried to shout, tried to get Kanda to turn around before it was too late-_

"_Lenalee?"_

***

The dark swan's eyes flew open. Allen was standing over her, his slender neck craned down to her level. He looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Lenalee blinked, startled to feel tears going down her cheeks. She shook her head and sat up. "I'm… fine, Allen. Thank you." She looked back to the lake with an unreadable expression. "It was just a nightmare."

"Well, good morning, your majesties!"

Both birds jumped a bit and fluttered their wings as the Puffin swooped down and settled beside them. Allen collected himself first, "Good morning, Daisya. But, er, please don't do that again."

Daisya chuckled, "It's a habit. Plus it's just so easy! You should have seen your faces! But all kidding aside," Daisya's smile remained but his tone of voice had changed. "Mind telling me what the deal is with this curse."

The two swans unconsciously ruffled their feathers as Daisya stared at them waiting for a reply. Lenalee sighed. "I guess you deserve to know the whole story. Come swim with us… it'll take a while."

***

As it turned out, Daisya could be a very good listener when he chose to be. He didn't crack any jokes or interrupt the two trapped royals in their story. They told him about the Earl's plans, of their parents' murders, of their friends back at home, and especially of Kanda and Lavi. Somewhere along the line, the three had met up with Marie, Miranda, Bak, and Fou and they too filled in parts of the story either Allen or Lenalee had missed.

After a careful bit of time absorbing the information, Daisya flew up onto the shore and shook his feathers off, some of the water getting on the turtles and the frogs waiting there. He looked back over at Allen and Lenalee. "Sooo, let me get this straight. Every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, you two go from humans to swans."

"Basically," Allen nodded. "The next night, if we want to turn back into humans, we have to be on the lake."

"But if they were to get a kiss-" Bak began sending a pointed look at Lenalee. Fou elbowed him hard and muttered under her breath.

"Well, you're free to fly about wherever you please during the day, right?" Daisya spoke up, ignoring the scuffled behind him.

"Well, yes," said Lenalee, frowning a bit. "But what good does that do us? We're still under this spell."

"Hey, hey, stay with me now," the Puffin held up a wing, indicating their attention. "Here's what you do. You fly to your boys, seduce them-"

"Seduce?!" Allen flustered, as Lenalee splashed water at the smaller bird angrily.

Daisya ducked the splashing and flailed. "Ok! Ok! So how about entice?"

"Daisya!"

"Gak, alright!" Daisya held up his wings defensively. "You get them to follow you somehow back to the lake. When the moon comes up, you'll change into humans and…" He chanced a smirk and wink. "The rest is up to them."

If they were still humans, Lenalee was certain hers and Allen's faces would be red. She shook his head frantically to clear her mind and pondered the thought. "How will we find them?"

Daisya's smirk fell. "You don't know where they are?"

"We don't even know where we are," Allen piped up defensively, then looked away adding. "Besides, I've always had a lousy sense of direction…"

Miranda looked warily at the castle beyond. "I th-think they might know..."

Bak huffed. "That's a great idea. Just go up to them and say, "Mr. Earl? Noah Lords and Ladies? We were just wondering if you had a map we could use-""

Lenalee and Allen both gasped, and Bak knew he had spoken too soon.

"That's it!" Lenalee perked up. "We need a map!"

"Good thinking, frog man!" Daisya slapped his wing behind Bak's back.

"No wait!" Bak stuttered, waving his webbed hands frantically. "I was being sarcastic! It's not like they'd actually give you a map, even if you asked!"

"Who say's we have to ask," Marie spoke up, a small, barely noticeable smile twitching on his face.

"Not you too, Marie," Bak stared at the largest of the turtles in shock. "You're supposed to be the voice of reason! … I mean besides me!"

"Hey, I'm in," Fou grinned. "Let's go get that map!"

"Miranda," Bak rushed over and pleaded to his shaking companion. "Say something! I _know_ you don't approve of this!"

"W-w-well, I…" Miranda glanced frantically about. "If it'll help Prince Allen and Princess Lenalee…"

"Then it's settled," said Daisya. "We're getting that map!"

"Let's do it!" Allen and Lenalee chorused.

***

Within the castle, things were fairly normal. As normal as the Noah family activities went, anyway. Cyril had taken Road, Tyki and the Earl out for lunch and to get some new accessories for his two younger siblings. "And some for the pretty dollies!" Road had declared.

As such, the palace was left under the control of Lady Lulubell, who decided she'd rather lock herself in her room then have to deal with the other occupants of the abandoned building. That left Skin, David, and Jasdero in charge. Currently, the only source of entertainment the twins had found was in personal pest extermination.

"Hi Hi! I win!" Jasdero cackled, pointing to his collection of dead rats

"You did not!" David growled. "I counted 10! You only shot 8!"

"Did not! I have…" The blond glanced at his pile again, then grinned. "11, hi hi!"

"Bullshit!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Will you two shut the hell up already before I throw you out the window!?!" Skin marched into the hallway, clutching an empty bag. He looked livid, and there were only two things the man would do when he was this angry: start pounding the nearest piece of furniture to smithereens or pounding the nearest servant into a wall. "Where the hell did you hide my sweets?!"

"Maybe the rats ate them," David twirled his gun disinterested and shrugged with a sadistic grin. "But we just took care of some, now. We should get a reward. Like maybe some new guns."

"New toys for us, hi hi!" Jasdero laughed hanging on his his brother's shoulders and swaying them. "Maybe some boom boom toys, hi?"

"Hell yeah! Think of how many more little bastards we could get with those."

The twins both ducked just before a table shattered against the floor where there were seated. "I want my God damn sweets!!!"

David sat up and rubbed his head. "Jeez, and Tyki calls us babies. Maybe the Earl will bring you back a whole bag of fucking sweets. Just cool down for now and… uh… find something useful to do. Oh, and Cyrill's gonna be pissed when he sees you broke another table."

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, all of you be quiet down there!" Lulubell peaked out from her bedroom, wearing a robe and a glare. "If you continue to mess up the palace, I'll tell the Earl you idiots were responsible and then there'll be no sweets or _boom boom_ toys for any of you!"

The door slammed shut once more before Lulubell could see the twins simultaneously flip her off. Skin growled and stalked back into his room muttering and mumbling about a nap. Jasdero crawled back over to David.

"You know… I think the birdies are up to something, hi hi."

David blinked up, not certain where his brother was coming up with this suddenly. "What the hell are you talking about? Did that bulky asshole actually hit you?"

"The birdies are flapping around the windows," Jasdero pointed above his head. "Lookie, lookie!"

David looked up, and sure enough, a large white swan was flying passed the window, followed shortly after by a smaller, unfamiliar black and white bird. David frowned. "The hell?"

***

Allen circled the northern end of the castle, peeking in carefully through the windows. Daisya followed close behind, double-checking and making certain the Prince didn't miss a room. After a few laps around the lower and mid levels of the building, Lenalee flew over to them and hovered.

"Did you two find anything?" Daisya gave a feather down in response. Lenalee sighed. "Me neither. There has to be a map somewhere! Have we checked the eastern wing yet? Allen?"

Allen didn't answer right away, his face set toward the towers with an odd look. Lenalee caught Daisya's eye, both confused and concerned, but then the white swan nodded to the structures above. "It's up there."

"Huh?" Daisya blinked.

"The third tower, the second highest window. That's where the map is."

"Allen…" Lenalee started hesitantly. "What makes you so sure it's that tower?"

The Prince shook his head, confused. "I… I don't know, actually."

"Maybe, we could _go look_ instead of chit chatting about the possibilities," Daisya nudged the white swan and motioned for them to follow him up. "Up up up!"

"Coming," Lenalee called. She made to follow him, but suddenly stopped and frowned. "Oh no. Double trouble."

"Eh?" Allen glanced over to the window she was staring at and saw David and Jasdero spying on them with a pair of binoculars. He frowned as well. "Oh, wonderful."

Daisya fluttered back down to see what the fuss was about then followed the royals' gazes. "Heh. Guess they got suspicious."

"Now what will we do?" Allen huffed. "They're onto us."

"Well, it's three to one," Diasya shrugged. "I say we split up. I'll act as a diversion and you two check those other windows, k?"

"Got it, " Lenalee smiled, and her and Allen took off to search the tower.

Daisya smirked, flying down beneath the window where the twins were spying. "I'll give them something to peep at."

***

Inside, the twins each blinked as the swans flew out of sight. The ladder they were sharing was rickety and didn't quite stay put as they continued their surveillance.

"Hey, where the hell did they go?"

"They disappeared, hi hi."

"You were right. The guests of honor are up to something."

"Told you!"

David shook his head and moved the binoculars around. "Come on! Where'd they fucking go- HOLY SHIT!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, the Puffin had popped up and pressed its feathered behind against the glass, squawking mockingly at the two Noah lords inside as they fell off the ladder into a heap on the stone floor.

Outside, the bird peeked in with a triumphant smirk as the twins tried to untangle themselves. He had little time to relish in the victory, though when his two companions swiftly approached, wings flapping excitedly.

By the time the two cussing siblings finally set the ladder again, the birds were gone, off to plot their next course of action.

***

Bak sighed and shook his head. "Why me?"

Fou hauled him along after the small group of trespassers made it into the castle undetected. Conveniently open windows were… well convenient. "I should be asking myself that question. Having to drag you around like this."

"This is suicide!" Bak whispered harshly, trying to get away from the female's grasp. "There are blood thirsty sorcerers in here just waiting for something to kill!"

"Look, Allen and Lenalee need our help," Fou snapped. "We know the location of the map. Daisya will lead us to it while Allen and Lenalee keep an eye out for the Noah jerks. We'll be fine."

The only other member of their party who seemed just as wary, if not more than Bak was Miranda as she crept cautiously behind. She was shaking so hard, Bak was sure she was having a seizer. Trailing a few steps behind her was Marie. He was unfamiliar with the interior of the castle and was relying on listening to the other's footsteps to make sure he didn't knock anything over.

Just ahead, Daisya signaled for them to stop as he tried to open the door to the tower. He cursed lightly. "It's locked. Fou, can you give me a hand with this thing?"

The pink-topped frog glared at Bak, daring him to try and make a run for it before she hopped over to assist the Puffin. Miranda, in the meantime was shaking even harder, and Marie accidentally walked into a wall.

"Ouch," remarked the larger turtle softly.

Miranda turned and flustered quietly. "Marie, a-are you alright?" She walked closer to help him navigate himself back near the group. Instead, they accidentally knock into a small sick, which clattered onto Marie's head, and cause Miranda to fluster and apologize profusely. For Bak, whose nerves were so thin that they were fraying, this was it.

"That's it!" The frog snapped. "We're going to die! I'm on a dangerous mission with not one, but TWO lame turtles! You two are going to get us killed!"

To accentuate his point, Bak made the mistake of kicking the nearest object. Said object happened to be a very noisy suit of armor that promptly fell over, the clanking metal echoing through the empty halls like and alarm.

"Well done, genius! Looks like you're the one who's going to kill us!" Fou hissed as a pair of boot hurried up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?"

Sure enough, the twins were rushing up the stairs, right to the source of the noise.

TAP TAP TAP!

"Huh?" David paused just when he reached the balcony and stared at the window. Allen was pecking at it furiously, diverting attention away from the group as Fou finally picked the lock free. They hustled inside, and Daisya shut the door quietly, motioning for the others to stay still and listen.

"What the hell do you want now, stupid bird?"

More furious tapping followed.

"I think he's hungry, hi hi."

"Figures… damn thing never stops eating." There was a loud sigh, followed by the strong tapping noises. "Alright, alright already! We'll get your damn breadcrumbs! Wait by the fucking door!"

The sound of the boots on the stone floor faded away and the tension in the room melted.

"Ok," breathed Fou. "Grab that map and let's get out of here."

"Way ahead of you," Daisya grinned plucking the old document off of desk and rolling it up. Another tapping was heard. Outside, Lenalee was smiling and motioning for them to hand her the map. "Open the window, guys!"

Just as Bak leaped up to window to open the latch, the door burst open. The animals froze in shock as Lulubell smirked, snapping her fingers and making the window disappear.

"And what do we have here," the tall woman sniffed.

Bak and Miranda both grabbed each other and began to tremble behind Marie. Fou glanced at Daiysa and mouthed, "Now what?"

Before the sorceress could do anything else, there was a load bang of a door swinging open followed by more clambering and crashing downstairs. David's voice called up from the first floor.

"Look out, Lulu! He got in!"

The female Noah opened her mouth in shock and began to shriek as Allen flew up the stairwell, through the hall and started flapping at her face and tugging at her hair. "You wretched, brat! Get away from me! Get off!!!"

"_Go_!" The prince hissed to the others.

Daisya flew past the flailing enchantress, map in beak, followed closely by the rest of the group. They hurried down the stairs only to be met by the twins at the bottom. David and Jasdero twirled their guns.

"What's the hurry?" David grinned. "Got something of ours?"

"Hi hi! Boom boom time!" Jasdero laughed aiming his weapon.

"Duck!" Fou shouted as the two opened fire, bullets denting the stone steps and barely missing the intruders.

The group began to run franticly in different directions. In her hurry to dodge the shooting, Miranda tripped and started sliding through the halls on her shell, accidentally grabbing Bak on the way. The frog held on for dear life as they swooped past the gunfire and to the front door.

"Oh noooooo!" Miranda cried as Bak glanced behind them to see where the others ran off.

Still fluttering frantically away from the cackling, trigger happy twins, Daisya managed to toss the map to Bak as he and Miranda slid to a halt at the door. "Catch!"

Terrified, but eager to get out of chaos, Bak caught the paper as it was thrown to him. "Got it!"

Suddenly, the room began to shake and the massive form of Skin was hovering about the female turtle and her webbed footed friend. The two gasped and yelped as the man pounded his fist into his hand and roared, "I'm trying to get some damn sleep!!!!!!!"

"Skin!" Lulubell yelled running to the top of the stairs, still trying to fend off Allen as he swatted at her face repeatedly. "Jasdero! David! Don't let them get away! Seize them! And get that map!"

"Run, you idiots!" Fou shouted, hopping to the door and shoving her petrified friends out of the way as Skin's fist cratered the floor. Beside the door, one of the windows flew open and Lenalee stuck her head in and beckoned the others to follow. "This way! Hurry!"

"Oh no you don't!" David and Jasdero made to tackle the animals, but missed as Marie ducked into his shell and sat in the way of their running leap. They tripped and landed onto Skin, who lost balance and fell into an old beam. The structure gave way and collapsed onto the oaf's head causing him to pass out on top of the twins.

"OUCH! Dammit, Skin, get the hell off!!!"

"It's heavy and stinky, hi hi!!!"

Allen finally released Lulubell's hair and flew over to help the others escape. The woman snarled, whipping her hair from her eyes and sent a few stunning spells flaring after them. Bak jumped out the window narrowly missing one of the red flares. Next went Miranda and Marie. Fou rushed after them, but winced as she tripped fell onto the floor. Lulubell smirked and aimed another hit right for her. "Got you now, you filthy creature!"

"Fou!" Allen shouted flying over to sheild Fou with his body.

"Allen, look out!!!!!" Lenalee screamed.

As the beams of red sparkles flew near the swan Allen shut his eyes and waited for the blow. But the spells seemed to disappear just before touching him, leaving the prince unscathed. Allen blinked in amazement. Lulubell stared as well, shaking her head and moving down the steps yelling, "Impossible! It's too soon!"

Allen was about to ask what she meant, forgetting that he was a bird and couldn't comunitcate with her until Fou tugged his tail feathers and pointed frantically to the window. "Come on, Allen, let's get out of here!"

The prince needed no further coaxing and took off just in time, gliding out the window with Fou in tow and following the others away from the castle.

Lulubell reached the first floor, huffing and brushing her disheveled hair back away from her eyes, clearly angry and ready to throw something. David and Jasdero had managed to get out from under Skin, who was still unconscious, and slowly tip toed toward the stairs.

"And just _where_ do you two think you're going?" Lulubell barked, whirling around to glare at them.

They froze mid step, and turned nervously around to face their irate older sibling. David gulped and spoke up. "To cower in our room until the Earl gets back?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Wrong. You're helping me lug this idiot to his room." She gestured to Skin, still passed out on the floor. "And then you're cleaning up this… this _mess_ up before the others return."

David and Jasdero both gaped at Lulubell as she stormed over to wake Skin up. She paused and added over her shoulder. "Oh, and if Tyki asks, it was you're fault his favorite tux got ruined. And the same goes for Cyrill's couch and Road's dolls."

The twins followed her look over to the ground a few feet away. One of their brother's best outfits was hanging out presumable to dry, and now had several bullet holes littered all over. In addition, more furniture had been blown apart and blasted by the shooting, and a few of Road's creepy porcelain dolls had shattered faces and missing limbs. They stared in horror.

"We… are in deep shit."

"Hi hi… _Very_ deep shit."

***

Outside, the group hurried back to the lack, panting and shivering once they managed to get away. Lenalee caught her breath first and blinked at Allen in wonder. "Allen… the spell. It didn't hit you."

"I know," Allen breathed and shook his head. "I just don't know why…"

A heavy silence fell upon the group.

"Either way," Daisya coughed, holding out the map and breaking the tension. "We got what we needed. Now we can find your lover boys"

"And then you'll be free," Miranda offered with a smile which Lenalee returned gratefully.

"Thank you everyone," the princess whispered.

"Yes... thank you," Allen shook off his doubts, deciding that he'd deal with them later, and perked up with a smile. "When do we leave?"

Bak did the only thing he had the energy for at that very moment. He fainted.

* * *

**Ok, I'll be honest. I'm not too sure if I like this chapter. It seems off to me. Can't put my finger on why, it just does. I may go back and fix it.**

**Thanks once more to my reviewers! For those of you who worry that I'm sticking too close to the movie, there are a few twists in store. I've already added tiny bits of foreshadowing in previous chapters. I wonder if anyone will catch them XD**

**Anyway, you guys are wonderful! For teveryone participating in Yullen week, I'm so excited to read what everyone has in store for them! I would do it, but I'm still rather preoccupied during the holidays. Decorating and cleaning before guests show up…**

**Till next chapter!**


	8. The Search Begins

**Hi everyone, and I'm sorry for the delay! A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! So, I still have to make some adjustments to the previous chapter. Action scenes are a pain to write… I will have it fixed shortly.**

**I'm going to have to warn you that updates may take longer. I've been feeling ill lately and I have a lot more hours at work. Fear not, for I will still do my best to write in new chapters whenever possible. **

**For now, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings ch 7**

**~The Search Begins~**

***

Kanda was never afraid of wandering deep into the forest, but he always remembered how much Allen was. As children when they, Lenalee, and Lavi would ride their horses outside of the palace borders, Allen never dared to venture through the woods alone. For some reason it scared him, and whenever Lenalee or Lavi would ask why, Allen would just smile cryptically and say, "Someone vanished in there." Kanda of course never bothered to ask him why he was scared. He'd just scoff at his weakness. Though now Kanda had to wonder if the boy had foreseen the attack on his father's caravan before it even happened…

Beneath him, Mugen treaded boldly onward, his black head held high. This was why Kanda loved this horse more then anything else he had. Mugen was strong. He carried the prince to wherever the young man longed to travel, and he never wavered in the face of danger or whined and ran off when Kanda was in trouble. He was loyal in a way that would put most dogs to shame.

Behind them, Lavi rode his own black and white steed, Hammer. The apprentice scribe would occasionally, click and whisper to the horse if it was startled by something in the forest, but overall, he was also a trusty animal. Hammer was slightly larger than Mugen, just as headstrong, and impulsive as it's owner. Lavi had been the only one able to control the horse's free spirit. In a way, they both fit, just as Kanda and Mugen did.

Further behind them was Choji seated upon a reddish mare. This horse belonged to Lenalee. Where Mugen and Hammer were brute strength and persistence, Crystal was speed and agility. Lenalee would always win a race on foot against the boys, and always on horseback when she rode Crystal. She was a gentle horse and allowed others to ride her as well as her master. Choji counted himself lucky.

Kanda looked back over his shoulder at the small hunting party. It was bad enough that Allen and Lenalee were missing, but it felt odd riding with only three horses in their party. He was always wary of Cross's damn animal, Timcampy, as that particular horse was twice the size of Hammer, and had teeth so sharp they almost resembled fangs. Kanda hated it when Allen would ride Tim because the golden horse had it out for him. Allen always insisted that Kanda was paranoid, but the older Prince insisted that the thing had plans to trample him when Allen wasn't around to stop it. On Allen's 15th birthday, Mana had given him a painted mare. It was more reserved than Tim, and a great deal quicker. Allen named her Clown. Kanda thought the name was stupid, but Allen said that she was a horse with a sense of humor, and that the markings on her suited the name.

Kanda let out a soft sigh as Lavi had Hammer trot up next to him, "Say, Yu-"

"Call me that again and I'll throw you off your horse."

"-How far into the wood do ya want to go? If we wonder too far from the palace, we may not get back in time for the ball."

"We have tow days," Kanda replied shortly. "And if we're a little late, it wouldn't be a fucking loss. The old man can drown himself for all I care."

"Yeah, but I've got _my_ old man to worry about," Lavi shivered. "He's gonna be real angry if I don't make it in time."

"And b-besides," Choji interrupted from behind. "You promised your father and his Majesty King Komui that we'd attend this ball."

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed turning to Lavi after halting Mugen. "You and the imbecile can turn around and go back if you wish, but I'm not leaving until we find the Great Beasts." He slipped off of Mugen and grabbed his arrows from the side pack. "Are you idiots coming?"

Lavi was already tying up Hammer's reins and adjusting his own bow on his back. "Ready when you are, Yu." He ducked as Kanda chucked a stone at his head.

Choji fumbled a bit with his arrows before finally fixing himself up and nodding, "Ready to go then, your majesty."

Kanda gave a swift turn of his heel calling over his shoulder. "We'll split up and meet back here at nightfall. If one of us goes missing, the rest will return to the palace and send out a search party. Got it?"

"Gotcha Yu!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!"

The three began to wander in different directions of the woods, Kanda heading north and keeping a sharp eye out for any suspicious movements. Lavi went southeast, scanning the area with less suspicion, but staying alert. Choji fumbled about to the west, shaking and jumping at every noise her heard or creature he saw. He even went so far as to fire at a pathetically small dragonfly, missing completely and flailing about calling for Kanda as his arrow shot up into the air.

***

Meanwhile, up in the sky, two swans and a Puffin flew above the treetops of the Dark Forest in the direction of Tiedoll's Kingdom. Allen's heart was racing. He was going to find Kanda today. He just knew it. And yet he also dreaded it. How would the prince even recognize him and Lenalee like this? He was sure Lavi would see the strange red and black left wing and his scar along with Lenalee's odd green tipped feathers and forehead and know them right away. Kanda, on the other hand, was far less observant. The man would probably see them fly by and not even think twice about it.

The white swan sighed, lost in his thoughts until Daisya's voice called through his reverie. "So… What was the name of your lover boy again, Lenalee?"

"He's not my lover," the black swan huffed, still staring ahead with a soft longing in her purple eyes. "His name is Lavi. He has red hair and wears a patch over his right eye. An accident from when he was a kid. He's the apprentice of the Great Scribe."

"Great Scribe…" Daisya frowned in thought. "Sounds familiar. How about you, Allen? Who's your man? Some sort of prince, right?"

"Yes," Allen nodded, smiling a bit. "Prince Kanda, the youngest son of King Tiedoll, and the heir to the throne."

"Youngest son?" Daisya blinked. "Doesn't the oldest boy get dibs on the kingdom, or are humans weird about that sort of stuff?"

"His older brothers disappeared when he was just a child. This was before Lena and I were born so I don't even know much about them. In any case, Kanda is the only heir to his father's throne at present," Allen laughed lightly. "And he hates every second of it."

"Really?" Daisya chuckled. "Sounds like a spoiled brat to me. Then again, I can't blame him for wanting his freedom."

"That's exactly it," Lenalee sighed. "Kanda hates being cooped up in the castle. He's the sort of person to go out and do things rather than discuss them. His father is the opposite."

Daisya looked forward as the flew and pondered something for a moment, "Tiedoll sounds familiar as well. It's weird. I mean, us birds usually don't care for what goes on in the human world, but for some reason, I have heard of this King and the Scribe before."

"No surprise there," Lenalee giggled. "The Scribes have existed before our grandparents came into power. They record the history of our world for future generations. Tiedoll has been King for many years now, so perhaps you have heard of him once before."

The Puffin nodded, "I guess so. But even still-"

He never finished that thought as an arrow just missed him and went up into the air. The birds all flapped and looked around frantically.

"W-what the…"

"Hunters," Allen hissed, head moving around to observe the area. Then the prince froze as he heard a voice from beneath them yell out a familiar name.

"Kanda!"

The two royals turned birds shared a surprised gasp. Lenalee fluttered her wings. "I can't believe it. They're here!"

Allen was already flying toward the direction of where the arrow came from, but Daisya intervened. "Ah ah ah! Remember what they're doing down there, Allen. They're hunting and swan could very well be on the menu for their dinner if you just swoop in and- Princess no!"

Lenalee managed to evade the Puffin's attempt to stop her and in his distraction, Daisya let go of Allen. He was calling back to them as they hurried toward the noise, but it was beyond his control now. The Prince and Princess flapped over the trees, and then disappeared into the woods.

***

The carriage of the Earl arrived and Road hoped out, giggling and running to the lake, "Oh, Allen~! Come here and look at the new dress I bought! I got one for Lenalee, too! Allen~!"

"Oh, sweetie, do calm down," chided Cyrill walking out next followed by Tyki and chuckling at his sister's enthusiasm. "The little swans are probably resting somewhere. Leave them be. We have all night to chat with them, after all."

"Besides," Tyki drawled straightening his top hat and brushing off his suit with a small smirk. "They're much more fun to play with as humans, don't you think?"

Road sighed and marched back over to the carriage where the Earl climbed out, humming and grinning in his usual manner. "Earl! I wanna play with Allen now. Can we change them back to humans temporarily?"

"Now, now Road, darling~," the fat man patted her head affectionately. "Those little royals need to learn to hard way that it is best to comply with our wishes~. They have far too much freedom as of now, roaming wherever they please~."

"As swans," Tyki remarked flicking a bit of dust off his shoulder. "And anyway, it isn't as if they'd actually leave the lake to go find their knights in shinning armor."

Before anyone could remark further on the subject, Lulubell walked out of the palace with a grim expression. Tyki eyed her face with a snort. "What happened? Did those two idiots blow up the house while we were gone?"

"That happened, yes, but we have graver matters at hand," answered the women with a huff. "Our little guests are missing."

Tyki's mouth fell open and Cyrill chuckled, "You were saying, little brother?"

"Missing?" Road gasped. "But where could they have gone?"

"They stole a map," Lulubell replied still facing the Earl. "A map of Tiedoll's kingdom."

The old sorcerer stared at her with his head tilted and the smile still in place. "Is that so~?"

***

Kanda continued he search, sniffing in aggravation as the page called out to him from somewhere in the woods. Ignoring the idiot, he ventured on keeping his eyes and ears open. He glanced about, sensing he wasn't alone in this area of the forest. A soft fluttering ahead alerted him to the presence of another creature. Kanda hid behind a tree and scowled as he cautiously looked around it. In the forest heading for him was a pure white swan with an unusual red wing flying gracefully through the trees. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"The hell…?" He stared harder as it drew closer then smirked to himself darkly. "So it's _you_ isn't it? You're not what you appear to be."

A few feet away, Allen's heart was pounding as he neared Kanda, his voice light and excited as he saw the Prince glance out from behind the tree, "Kanda…"

The prince aligned his arrow and pulled the string of the bow back jumping out from his hiding place and yelling, "Got you now, Great Beast!"

Allen gasped pausing in midair as Kanda's arrow flew straight for him. He felt a sharp shove and the wisp of air as the shot missed and Daisya pushed him aside. The Puffin snapped next to his ear. "I told you not to hurry into this!"

"Allen!"

The two turned as Lenalee flew over, unaware of the dark haired prince aiming another shot. Allen shook his head, "Lenalee behind you! Kanda's going to shoot!"

The black swan dodged just as another arrow sprang forth, and gestured for Allen and Daisya to follow her. "This way! Come on!"

Kanda cursed loudly as the birds began to make their escape, and it was then that Lavi appeared with Hammer and Mugen in tow.

"Yu!"

Kanda whipped around and swung himself onto Mugen, "You saw them?! They were looking for us just as we were looking for them!"

"Yeah," Lavi nodded, face drawn into a frown. "That black one was followin' me. Got spooked when it saw the arrows, so I ran after it."

"Talk less, chase now!" Kanda squeezed his thighs and Mugen took off through the woods. Her heard Lavi urge Hammer after him, both hunters keeping their eyes on the birds ahead.

In the sky Allen panted, trying to keep up with Lenalee and Daisya, "Slow down, please! You're both too fast."

"Allen, try and keep up," Lenalee pleaded sparing a quick glance behind. "They're too close!"

"Too close?" Daisya laughed looking back at the ground as well. "I don't even see them any-"

Another arrow shot up at them, thus silencing the black and white bird and astounding him at the same time as he glance below them. "Wow, you weren't kidding! Those boys of yours are quick."

Allen groaned, "Idiot! I should've known he'd go after us thinking _we_ were the bloody monsters! Now what will we do?"

Lenalee looked back once more, "We keep to the plan and get them to follow us to the lake. I'll go on ahead and warn the others what's going on. You and Daisya stay together!"

Allen nodded, "Be careful now!"

With a larger flap, the princess flew off ahead of the two and Daisya grinned over at Allen, "Well, guess we gotta try and stay alive long enough to get them to the lake by nightfall. Then you can give your boy a big kiss and make up after this little misunderstanding, right?"

Allen chuckled breathlessly, face looking something between exasperated and manipulative. "Something like that…"

***

The sun had finally disappeared behind the mountains, and the moon shined brightly in its wake. From their lookout hill above the lake, Fou sat onto of Miranda, both watching for any sign of the three birds. The turtle was staring nervously ahead and shaking her head.

"No sign of them yet… I hope they're ok."

"Of course they are," Fou grumbled, turning away and staring at the sky with a small trace of apprehension on her face. "There's no way they'd be taken down yet. They still have to save their kingdoms from that creep, the Earl."

"Did you spot them," Bak's voice rang out as he hopped over to the lookout point with Marie following sluggishly behind,

"Nope," Fou sighed. "Not yet.

"That blasted bird better not have let harm come to the Princess," Bak grumbled.

Marie's head perked up as he reached the rest of the group. Then he smiled. "I hear them, now. They're coming straight for us."

Sure enough, Lenalee came into view and hovered to a landing with the group, "Allen and Daisya are coming. We found Lavi and Kanda, and now they're following us here."

Miranda beamed, "S-so it worked?"

"Uh…" Lenalee liked sheepish for a moment. "It did, just not in the way that we had hoped for."

"Here they come," Fou yelled pointing as Daisya and Allen approached and joined the group, both panting lightly.

"Sorry we're late," Daisya grinned. "Had to try and put some distance between us by dropping a few bombs on them."

Lenalee's brow rose, "What are you taking about? What did you do?"

"Don't ask," Allen groaned. "Just know that it was a good thing he missed because if you didn't-"

"It would have been hilarious!" The Puffin squawked.

"We would have been dead!" Allen squeaked indignantly.

"Guys, focus," Fou snapped, folding her arms. "Did they take the bait or what?

Daisya nodded and pointed his wing casually down the hill. "They're right over by the shore as we speak. Now's your chance, guys. Go get them!"

Allen shook his head miserably. "We can't."

Everyone stared at them in shock. Fou jumped down from Miranda with a glare,. "And why the hell not?"

Lenalee glanced down with a torn expression. "They'll kill us if we go to them as we are…"

"If you don't act now," Marie spoke up startling everyone. "You'll both miss your chance for life."

The Prince and the Princess shared a glance, then looked back at the others. Allen exhaled. "Alright… Let's go Lenalee."

***

On the lake's clam shore, Kanda jumped off of Mugen, cursing and sputtering in anger. "When I find that fucking black bird that tried to _shit_ on us, I'll stuff it and hang it on my fucking wall!"

"Where are we," Lavi mumbled, ignoring Kanda's rant and glancing around the lake curiously. "Never knew there was even a castle back here. And the old man showed me the entire kingdom once. It was borin', but we never saw this place before."

"Who the fuck cares," Kanda spat, fingering his bow, anxious for blood. "The Beasts are around here somewhere."

Lavi walked up to Kanda with a serious look on his face. "You know… There was somethin' familiar 'bout those swans."

Kanda glared at Lavi, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean that their feathers were weird. That black one had green tips on it and the white one's left wing was an odd combination of red and black. Ring any bells?"

"No," deadpanned the Prince as he stared back at Lavi as if wondering how much of a moron the red head actually was.

"M'serious, Yu! Their features reminded me of-"

"Shut up," hissed Kanda clapping a hand over the apprentice scribe's mouth and pointing to the two gliding swans as they touched down on the lake and stared over at the hunters. Kanda's eyes narrowed. "What are they up to?"

On the lake, Allen glanced up at the sky wide-eyed and fearful. A few stray clouds were obscuring the moon from reflecting onto the lake. Lenalee noticed as well and shook her head. "We have to wait it out."

"Lenalee, they're going to kill us!"

The princess stared at the shore, masking her fear with her determined voice, "Give it a few seconds."

Kanda aimed his arrow at the swans and glared. "Now we got them."

Lavi hesitated, then drew his own bow and nodded. "Right…"

The birds waited nervously, glancing at the slow moving clouds then back to the waiting hunters on shore. Lenalee frowned, weighing their options. Fly away or stay put. Neither seemed to fair well for them at this point in time as the men on land prepared to fire once more at them. Then suddenly the moonlight filtered out and touched their wings.

The lake beneath the birds began to glow and Lavi and Kanda stared in astonishment as the water began to surround the swan obscuring them form their vision before settling back to the lake once more. In its wake, Lenalee and Allen stood in the shallow waters, both smiling warmly at their startled friends and love interests.

Lenalee spoke first, "Hello Lavi."

"What took you so long, Bakanda?"

The prince and apprentice scribe dropped their weapons and rushed into the water towards the way-a-went royals… only to find themselves each taking a sharp punch to the face.

* * *

**Sooo, good or bad? Do I still fail at life, or is this chapter slightly less made of fail than the previous?**

**Anyway, They finally meet! What a happy reunion this is turning out to be XD I love feisty Allen. **

**Again, longer delays in updates, but I assure you I'm still working on my stories. Please be patient and thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**


	9. The Reunion and Unfortunate Discovery

**Just in time for Lenalee's birthday, another chapter of Cursed Wings!**

**I'll be honest here, it took me a while to get this chapter finished. It had nothing to do with school or work, for once. Instead I was at a loss for where I should even begin. No matter how many times I sat down to write, the words wouldn't come out the way I intended. Even still, I'm concerned about this particular chapter, but I'll leave the verdict in your hands… I hope it's better then I thought.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings-Chapter 8**

_~The Fateful Reunion and Unfortunate Discovery~_

***

It took Lavi a moment to recover from the shock of being attacked by the princess he was so desperately searching for. He sat in the water blinking up as Lenalee rubbed her hand and glared daggers at him. Kanda, in the meantime, took less then 15 seconds to bolt back up from the lake sputtering, face red in anger as he roared at the smaller prince before him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU SELFISH ASS!" Allen yelled back, as Lenalee examined her nails beside him, checking to see it one broke after connecting to Lavi's skull. "You selfish, spoiled jerk! What were you thinking, attacking a couple of swans like that?!"

"I was _thinking_ we finally found the great beasts everyone's been blabbering about, the same ones that kidnapped you and killed your father!"

"You are such an ignoramus!!! Bloody hell, didn't you even notice our wings?!"

"Of course I noticed, idiot!!! It made you two look more suspicious!"

"Lavi…" Getting to his feet, the apprentice scribe blanched at the dangerous tone Lenalee took when she addressed him. "You're supposed to be a scribe. How could you of all people not realize it was us?"

"I…I" Lavi glanced back over to Kanda for assistance, but said prince was currently standing nose to nose in stare down with the smaller royal leaving him no choice but to meet the princess's furious gaze. "…I did notice, actually. But Yuu and I panicked a bit. Didn't know if it was a trap or…" His voice faded as he hung his head. "In any case, please forgive me, Princess."

The girl sighed and walked forward, pulling the red haired man into a warm embrace. "I already have. And please call me Lenalee."

Lavi blinked a bit before returning the hug, resting his head on hers. " I knew we'd find ya…"

Beside the two, the others continued their incessant bickering. "And you couldn't even take notice that the left wing happened to look like my left arm, could you?!"

"How the hell was I supposed to guess that you were a fucking bird?! Stupid, Beanspr-"

Kanda's voice died in his throat when Allen suddenly threw himself into his arms. The older prince would've shoved him away if it weren't for the surprise of being embraced in such a manner. The smaller boy just sighed into his neck. "It's _Allen_, idiot. And I really missed you."

"…Che," Kanda didn't hug back, but he didn't try and move away either. He did, however, grit his teeth as Lavi gave him the thumbs up over Lenalee's shoulder. As Allen let go, he suddenly found himself captured by yet another tackle hug.

"We missed you both," Lenalee smiled up at him, as Kanda scowled sourly, but again made no move to throw her off.

Lavi took his opportunity to catch Allen in a headlock and laugh. "Just like the good ol' days, huh, Allen?"

"L-Lavi!" Allen choked struggling to get free. "Can't… _breath_…"

Pulling away at last, the young men and woman took a moment to regain their senses and recall their surrounding. Lavi, in particular, eyed the lake curiously. "What exactly's goin' on here?"

Allen glanced at Lenalee, then turned to peer at the scribe with a heavy breath. "This is where we were taken after the attack."

"We can't leave either since we're under a spell," Lenalee exhaled as she glanced around warily. "And you two can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Kanda snapped. "What the hell are you talking about with a spell? Is that why you looked like swans? And like hell we're sticking around this shit hole, you two are coming back to the palace!"

"Listen to us, Kanda," Allen glared, also eyeing the woods near by with anxiety. "We can't leave the lake and stay as humans. When the moon sets we'll turn back into swans."

"So… You're bound to the lake?" Lavi scratched his head and quirked a brow. "I'm still a little lost here. How come-"

His train of thought was cut off by a loud, lighthearted giggle in the distance. "Allen~! Lenalee~! Come out, come out wherever you are~!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he whipped around looking for the source of the voice while Allen winced at Road's delighted tone. "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh no," Lenalee hissed and shook her head. "It's them."

"Who," Lavi pried, gripping her shoulders. "Who's they?"

"The E-" Allen's voice suddenly cut off. He tried to say the name again and it remained stuck seemingly to the tip of his tongue. "W-what?"

"…So whoever cast that spell on ya also made sure you couldn't say his name, correct?" Lavi spoke up, an unusually dark look crossing his face.

Lenalee tried to say the name as well and found it wouldn't leave her lips. "… I… I can't believe it!"

"Oh, Princess… Where have you gone to now?" Tyki's voice called through the trees. They were still far, but it wouldn't take them long to find them.

Lenalee shivered and cast a pleading glace over to Kanda and looking up at the scribe. "Lavi, please, go! They'll kill you both if you don't!"

"No," Kanda glared grabbing Allen's arm. "We're not leaving you two alone with these creeps. Magic or not I'll kick their ass if they even think of trying to stop us."

"Don't be a fool!" Allen warned him, pulling his arm free and shaking his head. "They have extensive knowledge of the dark arts. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Damn it," Lavi gritted, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. "There's gotta be a way we can break this spell."

"There is," Lenalee nodded, giving him a hesitant look. "… You must make a vow. A vow of everlasting love."

Kanda and Lavi's eyes both widened to ridiculous sizes at the revelation. For a moment it seemed to Allen that they were each ready to bolt out of there, but to his relief Lavi took Lenalee's hand. "Lost ya once, and I don't plan on losin' you again. Duties be damned, I love you, Lenalee."

The princess's eyes glimmered with happiness as she smiled back at the scribe. "Lavi…"

Allen stared over to Kanda, still concerned that the older boy didn't reciprocate his feelings. Kanda's eyes fell upon him, face void of any external emotion, but his stare was softer somehow. It was that look he recalled the day they met again.

Kanda gave a small nod, and spoke. "Che… Komui is going to rub it in my face when he finds out."

Allen's jaw dropped. Lenalee placed a hand over her own mouth to stifle a snort, but Lavi's smirk was in plain view when he jeered. "I knew it!"

"Shut up, rabbit."

"I just _knew_ you loved him!!!"

"SHUT your mouth or I'll-"

"Come here birdies! Where the fuck did you fly off to?!"

"Hi hi! Here birdies!"

The four jumped a bit as the voices grew closer. The Noah family was approaching, and neither Allen nor Lenalee wanted to imagine the scenario that would occur should their rescuers be caught. Yet the voices were still a good distance away. There was still time… Allen grabbed Kanda's hands. "Listen, if you really do… l-love me… you have to take that vow and prove it to the world."

"What?!"

"It's the only way," Lenalee whimpered, nervously staring into the forests beside them. "Please, you have to trust us."

"But how?" Lavi whispered. "How can we show the world our feelings? Is that even a possibility?"

"We don't know," Allen murmured miserably. "We never could figure that part out."

"…The ball."

All eyes fell on Kanda, as a triumphant smirk tugged his lips. "My stupid father is holding this ridiculous ball on Friday night. He's invited everyone in creation to attend. Does that work?"

Lavi glanced to Lenalee who's face was now glowing with excitement and grinned. "Works for me!"

"Kanda…" Allen beamed and threw his arms around him laughing slightly. "You really aren't as stupid as you look."

"You want to stay like a swan forever, then keep it up, Beansprout."

"BOY! PRINCESS!" Tyki's voice sounded sharper now, and significantly closer. "This little game of hide and seek is losing it's charm!"

"You better come out, my pretties~!" Cyril's voice chimed in merrily. "Little brother is getting quite annoyed!"

"Ok, now you two really have to get out of here," Lenalee rushed, pushing Lavi toward his horse, Allen following the suit with Kanda dragging his heels.

The scribe stopped just before Hammer and smiled. "Ah… I forgot something."

Before Lenalee could cut him off with another worried lecture, the scribe's apprentice swooped in and kissed her firmly on the lips. He pulled away and beamed as the princess blushed and touched her lips. "Hopin' to give you a proper one at the ball without your brother mauling me, yeah?"

Lenalee nodded, still very pink in the face. "Y-yes. Please take care."

"Will do," Swinging himself up on Hammer, Lavi glanced at Kanda as the man approached Mugen. "Let's get goin', Yuu. We've worn out our welcome here, me thinks."

Kanda didn't respond, glancing back over at Allen. "Friday night."

"Yes," Allen smiled warmly. "Friday night."

"Don't you dare forget."

The white haired prince bit his lip. Making up his mind, he walked forward and kissed Kanda's cheek quickly before stepping back with a satisfied smirk at Kanda's startled face. "That's _my_ promise to _you_. Now go, idiot."

Shaking off his initial reaction to the kiss, Kanda took the reins and urged Mugen into the woods, Hammer galloping close behind as Lavi waved over his shoulder. The Prince and Princess listened to the sound of hooves disappear into the night. Mere seconds after the Prince and Scribe left that Noah sorcerers began to appear, seemingly from nowhere, their master grinning as he materialized from behind a tree.

"Allen!" The boy gasped as Road hugged him from behind grinning as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I-uh…" Allen grimaced as the shorthaired girl giggled and pulled him even tighter against her body.

"Dear Princess," Tyki smiled, taking Lenalee's hand in his own and kissing it. "Surely you two must've heard us with all the racket we were making."

"Oh, well," Lenalee glanced around, trying not to seem too nervous as she took in the sight of the entire family surrounding them. "We didn't."

"Liars!" David shouted pointing at Lenalee and Allen as they scowled back. "Why don't you tell them about that little infiltration this afternoon? Lulu says we should pluck all your feathers off. One by one…"

"Hi hi!" Jasdero cackled. "One by one, the birdies go bald!"

"Now, now," chided the Earl, a disconcerting grin plastered on his face as he skipped over to prince and princess, leaning in and making them step back into Road and Tyki. "We'll talk about that, later on, yes? For now… We have more important matters at hand."

Lenalee peered at him anxiously. "Important… matters?"

"Why of course, my dear," The Earl laughed, patting her shoulder. "For instance… have you two reached a decision regarding my children's hands in marriage?"

Lenalee glanced over at Allen, eyes locking with his. They stared for a moment before she nodded. "We did, actually."

"Oh~? And what say you, now, my dears~?"

Allen took a breath and inclined his head, Lenalee following the suit. "We've decided to accept your proposal."

From the bushes beside the group, a gasp could be heard followed by a muffled squawk. Fou was thankful she was in Daisya's immediate vicinity otherwise the Puffin surely would have given them away. Miranda had nearly fainted from the shock, while Bak stared in horror mouthing "No Lenalee!" Marie listened to the exchange intently, frowning. In the minds of all five animals, they wondered what on Earth the two royals were thinking.

Road's reaction was a rather loud squeal as she threw her arms around Allen's neck. "Oh, Allen!!! You really mean it?"

Allen held back a shudder as her forced a smile of his own up. "…Yes, Lady Road. I would be honored if you would be my queen."

Tyki simply blinked at Lenalee in astonishment, ignoring his sister's bubbly narrations of her wedding day with the white haired prince. "But… Princess, are you certain?"

Lenalee curtsied once more. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Tyki's face ultimately melted into a casual smile. "Well, then… If that's what my Princess wants, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Oh splendid~!" The Earl twirled about in a disturbingly graceful manner for someone of his build. "Oh darlings, you've made us so happy, I could kiss you~! But I'll leave that to my dear children on your wedding days, yes~!"

Both Allen and Lenalee visible relaxed at that. Not only did the Earl appear to have bought their answer, the very consideration of him kissing them had given them each goose bumps, in an unpleasant way.

The Earl came to a stop beside Cyril, and the eldest of the Noah nodded handing him something before he crept back over to his captives with a cruel chuckle. "Oh, by the way… Neither of you would happen to know who _these_ belongs to would you~?"

The Earl held up an elegant looking bow in his hands, Cyril held another. Both Allen and Lenalee gasped. Once more in the bushes, Fou had to slap a hand over Daisya's beak as Bak and Miranda both fainted.

"Come to the ball," taunted Road, floating around to smirk at the two scared royals and settling herself upon the Earl's shoulder.

"I'll make a _vow_, of everlasting love," Tyki chortled stepping beside the Earl with a wink as Lenalee scowled and Allen's teeth clenched.

"Everlasting _looo_~oove! Everlasting _looo_~oove!" the twins mocked linking arms and dancing around in wild laughter.

"So~" The Earl's eyes held a frightening gleam in them as he took the second bow from Cyril's hands. "Though you could fool the Earl and the Noah family… _Did you~!?!_"

The bows went flying into the sky before spiraling down into the lake with two splashes. Lenalee stepped forward. "We will _never_ marry your filthy hell spawn…you _monster!_"

"We will be with our indented, I with Prince Kanda and Lenalee with the Scribe to be, Lavi. And you _can not stop us!!!_" Allen added stepping next to his friend with equal conviction.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, my sweets," Cyril laughed, snapping his fingers as Jasdero and David each grabbed a hold of Lenalee and Allen. The two struggled vigorously as he continued. "But neither of you will be attending the grand ball this Friday night."

"Take them back to the palace," Tyki ordered. "We'll deal with them there."

Jasdero hissed at Allen to stop being "so fidgety, hii", while Lenalee viciously kicked at David with all her might, causing the other curse as he kept a firm hold. The girl managed to call out to the Earl as Road waved farewell to them. "If you want to stop us, you'll have to kill us!"

"No, I don't~," The Earl replied. "You see, you've forgotten one very important detail about Friday night~."

Road floated up into the sky pointing with a dark smile. "There is… no … _moon_!"

With that she faded away, her laughter echoing as the two distraught royals struggled in vain against the cackling twins, Lenalee sobbing and shaking her head and Allen shouting out in anger into the night.

"No! Noooo!"

Coming out from their hiding spot after the humans were no longer insight, the animals stared to the castle, worry and apprehension clear upon their faces.

Daisya shook his head, frowning. "I don't like this…"

Marie nodded solemnly. "I don't like it either."

***

Planning the demise of your enemies took a great amount of time and effort. No one knew this better then the Earl. One small miscalculation, and the entire scheme goes south. King Mana's pesky brother and that relentless Captain of the Guard, Cross Marian, had foiled him once before. It had taken him and his family nearly seventeen years to regroup and connect themselves once more with the dark arts.

Regaining his powers was the simple task. The trouble was deciding how to capture and eliminate the King and his personal guard without getting caught. In his earlier investigations of the Walker family, the sorcerer had ignored the birth of little Allen. His real father was… taken care of. He had personally seen to that. Mana was no threat to him. He didn't posses the same abilities as his brother. Cross was his biggest nuisance, but could be dealt with by his children if it came down to seven against one. As for the proposal made by Mana and his allies that his son be made to play in the company of the other royal heirs with the intention of uniting their countries into a great alliance, the Earl discounted that information as being of use to his brilliant invasion. It was only after he was banished did he find that the routine summer visitations were essential to his second attempt at apprehending the King and his son.

In their excitement to bring the young heirs closer together, the elder royals had pushed the Earls threat to the far corners of their minds. Ahhh, children… Bless their little souls. Such wonderful distractions! It gave the man a good seventeen years to perfect his second attack. Success was close at hand, yet despite killing Mana and the Lees, he still had the young prince and princess to take care of. And that led to yet another interesting discovery…

Inside the palace The Earl hummed to himself as he sat on his throne and waited for his little guest to arrive. Tyki appear shortly after, Allen closes behind with his hands bound and eyes trained defiantly to the ground. The Earl chuckled.

"Thank you, Tyki~. Do be kind and leave us alone for a moment or two, hmm~?"

The tall man bowed. "But of course." He turned to tilt Allen's head up, running his thumb across Allen's lower lip and smiling. "I'll be back to fetch you after, boy. In the mean time, I best be checking on my future bride."

Allen's bared his teeth and wrenched his head away from the touch. "Don't you _dare_ go near her! Stay away from her!"

"Tah tah, boy," Tyki smirked as he disappeared from the room in a whirl of butterflies.

"Not to worry, little prince~," the Earl waved from his seat. "Tyki dear is just being a dutiful fiancé and seeing to the needs of his beloved~."

Allen's hands clenched and unclenched themselves in the ropes. He slowly turned to face the Earl, seething inwardly at the ear-to-ear grin of his foe. Controlling the urged to scream and demand his freedom, Allen collected himself. "What business do you have with me, and not Lenalee? Do you intend to kill me, now?"

The Earl, laughed again, and walked over to the boy. "Oh, no, my dear, I will not kill you~. That would defeat the purpose of going through the trouble of keeping you alive to begin with~. I'm here to offer you a deal~."

The boy's brow arched. "You want to make a deal with me? I'm just going to refuse."

"Ah, but you haven't heard me out, yet~," The old man idly began to play with a marble between his fingers, walking away from Allen again. "You see, you have a special gift, Allen~. One that your father passed down to you~. One that could be of great use to us…~"

The prince glowered. "What are you talking about? I thought you wanted his kingdom. Wha-"

"No no no no, my boy~. Not Mana~. I do want his lands, yes, but the man I'm referring to is his brother… Your real father~."

Allen's breath caught. "My… real father?"

"Yes, Allen~," The Earl suddenly threw the marble at him fast and his eyes flew shut. The glass ball never hit him. It instead froze in mid air and dropped to the floor, rolling to a stop at his feet. The prince looked back up in surprise as the dark crafter's spectacles gave a sinister glint. "The Fourteenth of the Great Sorcerers… and you've inherited his powers.~"

* * *

**There you have it. Again, took me forever to finish, but it's done.**

**I got a chance to play with the Earl and the Noah for a bit. The villains can be great fun to write. The Earl's intentions are slowly being revealed. More fun with that next chapter, I promise! Poor Allen and Lenalee ;_;**

**Now I have to work on my other fics… Oh wow, I have a lot of work to catch up on -_-;; Well then, till next time!**


	10. No More Mr Nice Earl!

**Oh yay, I finally updated… Took me long enough, yes? **

**Anyway, now we get a little insight to Allen's past and the real dirty work begins with the Earl and the Noahs. Fun? Maybe for the villains, of course. Allen and Lenalee would disagree.**

**On to chapter nine!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings-Chapter 9**

_~No More Mr. Nice Earl~_

***

Allen stared in shock, his mind racing with a swarm of questions and disbeliefs over powering his ability to speak. "A… a sorcerer?" He finally croaked. "My real father… was one of you?"

The Earl grinned. "Yes, Allen, he was one of us~. We called him the musician, for his spells seemed to sing whenever he'd cast them~. Quite powerful, I must say, but very meddlesome~. So much so, that we had to eliminate him immediately."

Allen's eyes widened, his teeth bared in rage such as he had never before felt. "So you… you also killed my real father? And then you murdered my Uncle?"

"But we didn't kill _you_, dear boy~," the man waved him off as he spoke. "And _you're_ what we need at this very moment~."

The prince glared. "I don't have any powers…"

"Oh, but you do, Allen~," the Earl's eyes gleamed wickedly as he watched the white haired boy step back ever so slightly. "Think, dear Prince, think~. There have been times in which you have done things, things that you simply passed off for luck, or chance~. Things you can now look back on… and _know_ that you were the cause for such effects."

It was as if a trance had come over him, but Allen slowly began to recall the incidences the Great Sorcerer spoke of…

_It had happened so quickly. The four children were on Kanda's balcony, for some reason or another. It was windy, that day. He was confident that he could prove himself to Kanda, ignoring Lenalee's cries, scoffing at Lavi's warnings, and completely disregarding Kanda's jeers that he was a fool for trying. He could prove to them all that he could balance himself on the ledge standing up. It wasn't that narrow, but it certainly was blustery…_

_And suddenly the prince fell. It has happening so quickly, but Allen's mind was slowing the seconds to minutes. He saw the other children's daces moving further and further up and away from him, the little princess's screams echoing with the wind as he plummeted down the to the castle grounds. All he could do was stare at the sky, stare at it, stare at it… before the darkness claimed him._

"_A-Allen!" The young prince's eyes opened slowly, his father's worried face coming to view. "Oh Allen, thank heavens…"_

"_Father," the boy whispered, blinking. "What happened?"_

_A long silence followed his words._

"_You fell," Allen's eyes flicked to the other end of the room where Kanda stood, watching him with a strange look in his eyes. Beside him, Lenalee was sniffing and rubbing her eyes, but also held him with an odd gaze._

"_Well, yes, that's obvious," Allen tried to joke. _

"_You slowed down."_

_All eyes flew to the doorway where the Great Scribe and his apprentice were observing the scene impassively. Allen had never seen Lavi look so grave. He repeated himself. "You slowed down before you hit the bottom. I saw you. So did Prince Kanda and Princess Lenalee."_

_Allen blinked at him, taking in Lavi's serious tone and eyeing Lenalee and Kanda's astonished faces. He shook his head. "How... is that even possible?"_

"_It doesn't matter now," Mana interjected, embracing the child tightly. "You're safe, Allen. That's all that matters."_

_The prince hugged his father back. He honestly didn't remember actually slowing down before passing out. But somewhere in the boy's mind… He did recall a song…_

"Do you understand, now~?"

Allen's eyes focused back to the present. The Earl was back in his throne watching him with that infuriating grin still covering his face. The prince didn't answer, so the man laughed again. "I take it you realize what lies within you… The capabilities you have~."

Again, Allen would not budge. Outwardly he glared the Earl down, but within, he couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Why his father… Mana… never told him.

"I can help you control it~."

Grey eyes flicked up in surprise as the Earl leaned back on his throne comfortably. "I can teach you things you never dreamed of~. Together, Allen, we can master and control your abilities~. Think of what we could accomplish~! Maybe even bring your father back to you…"

The boy's breath caught in his throat. Bring father… back?

The Earl held out his hand to Allen. "All you have to do is say yes~."

Allen's hand shook and extended toward the old man slowly. Tears fell from his eyes as he paused just before shaking on it. He drew the hand back and whispered in a dangerous voice. "I'll die first, before I ever join forces with you."

The Earl regarded him with that ever-leering face of his before he grinned wider. "So be it~."

***

In one of the many dreary rooms of the Earl's castle, Lenalee stared out of a tiny window unsettled and anxious. Her thoughts wandered to Allen and how the Earl seemed anxious to talk alone with him. For some reason, memories of her most recent nightmare emerged and distressed her. What was going to happen? What did the Earl truly want from them, particularly the prince? So lost within her thoughts she was, that she didn't notice a presence float through the door and smirk behind her until he spoke.

"You seem a bit troubled, Princess," Tyki chuckled as Lenalee gasped and turned around. He glanced at his hands and examined his fingers in a bored tone as he continued. "Anything I can help you with?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Where's Allen? What does your master want from him?"

"I've delivered the boy safe and sound to the Earl. They have… business to discuss."

"And what sort of business do you imply?" She inquired.

"Nothing that concerns you, my dear," Tyki laughed, walking closer to her and smirking. "In the mean time, you and I have other matters to attend to, do we not?"

"I already told, you I will not consent to marry you!" Snapped Lenalee.

"And why not?" Tyki asked lightly, feigning surprise on his face. "What do you wish to hold out for?"

"...I have found love. That's all I need."

"Ah, yes," Tyki snorted, sitting on the bed and folding his arms over his legs leisurely. "The young scribe boy… Wonderful choice, I must say. Tenacious, handsome, intelligent. However," Tyki took out a tobacco roll and lit it, taking a puff before glancing back at Lenalee. "That union is unacceptable."

"That will not stop us now," Lenalee glowered. "He has agreed to take the vow, agreed to go against all he's worked to become. I have chosen to do the same. Too long have we followed the laws of our society, and too long have we denied our feelings. Prince Kanda and Allen as well." Lenalee turned away from him and folded her arms, staring out across the lake once more. "I will wait for him."

"Interesting as that story may be," drawled the lord, tossing the roll into a tray and stretching with a yawn. "Fairy tale endings simply don't apply to this situation. You are a princess, and even if he does break the spell, which I can assure you he won't, your futures can never be as one. The boy and his princely lover are the same."

Lenalee said nothing, eyes following the ripples in the water below as Tyki stood up to slide beside her and whispered in her ear. "But with me, my dear, you would maintain status and gain power you could only dream of possessing. I am a Lord, after all. And I can tell you now Lady Road truly loves young Allen. She so desires to be his queen." His breath tickled her ear and Lenalee froze up. "And I may not be able to _love_ you, but I can still satisfy your needs. The emotional, the financial, the physical…"

Lenalee pulled away from the hands touching her shoulders and rounded on Tyki with a sharp slap. She huffed in disgust up at him. "How dare you… How dare you think I could care less about any of those things! Like it doesn't matter whom I'm with so long as he can provide! You're only doing this so that your father will rule the lands legally. It will _never_, I repeat, _never happen_!"

Tyki sighed and touched his cheek, advancing to her once more. "Be that as it may… your stubbornness isn't making this any easier on any of us, let alone you and that boy. Resistance is futile, my dear. Eventually one of two things must happen."

The girl gasped as he took hold of her arm and pulled her to face him. Lenalee struggled, but Tyki tightened his grip, with a smirk. "First off, you either give in willingly, accept that we have the upper hand on this matter. Or…" He chuckled. "We force you to yield to our commands… As I have stated, we don't intend to kill you, princess. We need you alive… But that doesn't mean we can't break you down a bit to make you acquiesce to our demands."

"Let me go," whispered Lenalee, struggling harder.

"You really are beautiful," Tyki murmured pleasantly, eyes moving to stare her up and down. "I can see why that boy would abandon his duties just for a chance to be with you. Just to be near you like this…"

Lenalee gasped and tried to turn her head away, But Tyki's free hand caught her chin. "But I don't want to shatter you just yet… I like to take these things slower on women. Prince Allen on the other hand-"

"You leave him alone," Lenalee hissed. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Prince Allen is also quite beautiful. Yet he is also a man. He can handle a little rough and tumble, wouldn't you agree?"

The princess's eyes squeezed shut as she felt him draw near, but opened when he suddenly let go as the door opened.

"Awww, that was getting good, Tyki!" whined Road, leaning against the door frame, giggling. "But the Earl's done with Allen now. He sent me up to get you."

With a snap of her fingers, Allen's body appeared on the bed. The prince's body remained still save for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Lenalee shoved Tyki away from her and hurried over to shake Allen gently. "Allen! Allen! Are you all right? Open your eyes!"

"He's merely asleep, Princess," Road giggled, tip toeing over to the girl and placing a soft peck on her cheek. "Join him."

No sooner did Road kiss her did Lenalee's eyes roll back and she slumped onto the other side of the bed. Tyki fixed his robe and smiled down at the sleeping royals before exiting with Road. "Sweet dreams, majesties."

***

"Well, that went rather well, don't you think?" Cyril smiled up from his desk and glass of wine as the Earl entered the room and sat in a large armchair near the fireplace. Tyki and Road close behind.

"If you call kicking, squirming, reluctant royal brides threatening bodily harm to you well, then yes, it went _swimmingly_," Tyki sighed, brushing off his coat and handing it to Lulubell. He walked over to snatch the glass from his brother's hands, taking a large sip. "That girl is very feisty. The boy's not much better."

"But no matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead~," chuckled the Earl as he rested his feet on the leg rest in front of the chair. The twins cackled at their master's words rolling on the floor in front of him and Tyki sniffed in amusement.

"On the other hand," Road pouted leaning on the arm of the chair and looking at the fireplace with a sigh. "That prince and the apprentice scribe seemed very serious about taking those vows."

"Very true, my dear, very true~," the Earl grinned, though his voice sounded far less cheerful. "Their vows can potentially ruin everything I've fought to regain over the last seventeen years, and I cannot allow it~."

"But _how_ are we to deal with them?" Lulubell spoke up. "The red haired one is under the protection of the Scribes. If we were to kill him off, they'd surely be displeased. He knows much of the history of the current legacies."

"And King Tiedoll is well practiced in defending himself from sorcerers," Cyril added, leaning on desk. "His captain, Lady Klaud, is a skilled practitioner of the craft. And their ally is Captain Cross Marian and well..." He chuckled. "We know how troublesome he has been in the past."

The Earl considered all of them for a moment. After a few seconds pause he nodded. "Then we must use the vows against them~."

He was given several blank looks in reply. All the Noah seemed to have the same question on their minds, but it was David who spoke up. "What do you mean, Earl? What about the vows?"

"Hi hi," chimed in Jasdero leaning his head over his twin's shoulder. "The vows?"

"Yes, yes, dear children~," chuckled the old man. "We'll get Prince Kanda and the scribe boy to pledge their love to the wrong prince and princess~."

Tyki blinked. "And how precisely are we going to do that?"

"Well first off," the fat sorcerer hopped off his chair and grinned. "I need two volunteers~."

Immediately, David and Jasdero's hands flew up. "Us, Earl! Pick us!"

"Hi Hi, pick us!"

"Oh my, how eager we are~. Very well, then~. You two shall be the bait~!"

The twins whooped and dance around in a circle, before the last part hit them. They froze and stared at their leader in uncertainty replying in unison. "Bait?"

With a wave of the Earl's hands, the two boys were suddenly engulfed in a gust of smoke. The other occupants of the room shielded their eyes as David's voice called over the commotion.

"H-Hey! What's happening!?

"Hi Hi! It's smoky!"

Within a few moments, however, the smoke cleared and in it's wake were two familiar figures dressed in black. Though those figures no longer looked like David or Jasdero. They stared at each other then jumped back screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Road promptly began to laugh, falling into the Earl's chair in mirth. Tyki's brow twitched, part of him amused, the other part highly disturbed. Lulubell looked no better, but Cyril clapped his hands in delight.

"How splendid, Earl! They look just like the real thing."

"We look fucking ridiculous!" David snapped, but he now looked like the white haired prince from the scarred eye to the marred left arm. He blanched. "Uhg, I even sound like him, too."

Next to him, his brother was exploring his new female appearance with child like curiosity. "I feel… soft, hi hi." He twirled his long black hair, traced his neck, and groped his front with a wide grin. "I feel _really_ soft, hi!"

"H-hey, let me see that!" David demanded groping at the other and nodding slowly. "You're right… they are soft."

"I… I think I might want to kill you two a little," Lulubell groaned, her face in her hands. "I really just might."

"Please, allow me," Tyki droned, looking mildly disgusted. "That is just so incredibly... wrong. You two haven't a clue."

"But Earl," David as Allen spoke up, releasing his hold. "What's the point of us being the Prince and Princess? What'd you want us to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, silly," Road intervened sitting up. "You two are going to pretend to be Allen and Lenalee at the ball!"

They both stared for a moment in disbelief until Jasdero tilted his head. "So that mean... we have to get hit on by boys, hi hi?"

"…Oh fuck, forget this!" David turned to the Earl pleading. "Earl, please change us back! I don't want to play a guy begging another guy to... to... ah I can't even say it!!!"

"But my boy, it's only for a few hours~," the eldest of the sorcerers grinned. "Besides, you just have to fool them long enough for them to make the vows."

"What happens then?" Tyki inquired. "What will making the vows to the wrong people do?"

The Earl's face contorted into a wicked smile. "If they make their vows to the wrong people… Allen and Lenalee shall die."

David and Jasdero looked at each other, then smirked and nodded back at the Earl, "Count us in! I'm tired of dealing with those annoying little bitches."

"Hi hi!" chuckled Jasdero in Lenalee's voice which somehow sounded even more frightening then usual. "Birdies go bye bye!"

Tyki smiled. "And after that?"

The old man beamed. "Well, after that we finish the rest of those meddling fools off ourselves. The young Prince, the Kings Tiedoll and Komui… If those scribes interfere we shall have to destroy them as well~."

"And Cross?" Lulubell queried.

The Earl simply smiled. "Eliminate him~."

Tyki smirked. "Now that is more like it."

"I really wish Allen didn't have to die, though…" Road sighed. "I really like him."

"Oh sweetie, I know," Cyril walked over to his sister and embraced her. "But if he refuses to use his power to aid us, he must be destroyed. Surely, you understand."

"We can always find you a new doll," Lulubell offered.

The smallest of the Noah considered this and nodded. "I understand. Family first."

"That's my girl~," cooed the Earl, patting her head and chuckling. "My, my, it feels good to be back in power~. I dare say, we've been far too lenient with these nobles for far too long~!"

"No more mister nice guy, then?" Tyki asked snickering.

"Indeed~," cackled the sorcerer merrily. "Indeed~…"

* * *

**And done! Oh, I am so tired right now…. Seriously, I'm exhausted.**

**So how do you all think this is turning out? Are my twists too ridiculous, or are they tolerable? Your criticism is always welcomed if done constructively :) **

**The Noah… Hope they weren't too OOC here. I do worry about that terribly when writing villains. Well, writing anyone, for that matter… Next chapter we get to see more Cross! I love writing him. He's so much fun! **

**Anyway, short author's not today, but as stated before, I'm really tired -_-;; Sleep is a beautiful thing for me right now.**

**Till next chapter!**


	11. More Graceful, Like a Swan

**Oh wow, I'm actually updating faster now. Like… within the span of two weeks instead of two months XD So, now we go back to Tiedoll's palace and we'll have some more Lavi and Kanda for everyone~. I also have more stuff involving the Kings and the captains. I personally had fun writing Cross and Klaud out XD **

**Please enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

**Cursed Wings-Chapter 10**

_~More Graceful, Like a Swan~_

***

It was a well-known fact that King Tiedoll was a very sensitive old king. He cried when he watched sunsets, was moved by paintings and other forms of artistry, and generally wasn't interested in swordplay or practicing combat. He preferred to sit in the company of women to chat about his son or talk about the weather. He never actively looked for a good lay… In short, Cross could never understand how he came to befriend such a man.

He understood how Mana and Tiedoll became close. Mana wasn't nearly as soft as his the near-sighted friend, but he appreciated peace and serenity as he did. They both loved their children and always spoke fondly of Kanda and Allen when together. They were both, in Cross's not so humble opinion, sentimental old fools.

Maybe the simplest reason for his unusual bond with Tiedoll was that he was the one who helped train Cross into becoming who he was. At least as a soldier. Corss's first sword fights had been against the King. His first hunting trips had been in Tiedoll's company. In a way, he owed the man a lot. The only other things his didn't pick up from the King, personality aside, was his training in the craft. _That_ he had learned from Mana's younger brother…

"Oh, do be careful there, dear fellow. Move it a little to the left, please."

"Your majesties… Can't we just try another pillar?"

"Reever, my good man, if you wish to get that delightful little _bonus_, you'll do as the man says and put it on that one!"

Cross opened his eyes and came back to the present with a slight twitch. If there was one thing he actually _hated_ about King Tiedoll… it was his elaborate and ridiculously gaudy parties. For someone who could create such beautiful pictures on a canvas, Tiedoll had not an ounce of taste when it came to design. Simple and elegant was ideal to Cross, even though the man was nothing of the sort. He resisted the urge to shoot something as he watched Tiedoll and his new partner in crime, King Komui ordering the servants to set up the palace.

"Ahhh, this is going to be one the most tedious nights of my life," he groaned.

"Quite the pessimist, aren't you?"

Cross glanced to his right and saw the thing he liked _most_ about Tiedoll standing beside him. He smirked and scooted himself closer. "You can't honestly tell me you're looking forward to this ball, now can you, Klaud?"

"That's irrelevant," the other captain replied, not even sparring him a glance.

"Hmm? You mean to tell me your feelings don't matter? I think they do." He moved himself a little closer.

Klaud shifted herself away from Cross and glared, still not looking at the inching red head. "Really now? So if I told you to _keep away from me,_ _please_, would you listen?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Crossed chuckled, arm reaching to drape itself across the woman's shoulders.

"Touch me, _Captain Cross_, and I promise you, you'll be back in that healing room faster then a bullet from that gun of yours."

The man's face contorted into a pout and he took out a roll of tobacco, lighting it and muttering. "Always know how to spoil a man's fun."

"At the expense of a woman's dignity? I think not."

"You really have to give me a chance, Lady Klaud."

"No, actually, I do not."

"You hurt me deeply, my dear."

"That's your own fault, Cross."

"Cross! Klaud!"

The two captains looked up at the approaching whirl of flowers and garlands that was King Komui as he skipped toward them excitedly. "Oh isn't this magnificent?! The palace looks simply beauteous!"

"Hideous was the word I had in mind," Cross grumbled puffing his tobacco and looking away as Tiedoll joined their group carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

"This looks perfect," the King smiled and sighed. "Now all we need is for my beloved son to come walking in now dressed in his formal robes. Ah Yu, my boy… I truly hope he finds a bride."

"Not to worry, Tiedoll, my friend," Komui cackled and spun around once more. "Come tomorrow evening, this place will be a parade of glamour and prestige! A smorgasbord of princess!"

"Hmmm," Cross scratched his chin. "Maybe this ball won't be a complete waste of my time, after all."

"Incorrigible pervert," Klaud rolled her eyes.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously, my lady?" Cross leered.

"None at all. I was simply stating the obvious."

The head butler, Krory hesitantly peeked up from behind a large, rather tacky looking stature of a woman with a pale of water and panted as he pushed it up to the group. "Wh… where…. would you… l-like to put this… your h-highness?"

"Hmmmm, let me see," Tiedoll scratch his beard in thought and glanced around the room. When he turned back he laughed and shrugged. "I suppose we have no need for it."

Krory nearly fainted on the spot. "B-but your grace! Where in the world shall we keep it then?"

"Not to worry!" Komui cackled, pulling out a large sledgehammer and a nail, glasses glinting. "Leave the demolition to me!"

"D-demolish," Krory whimpered pathetically. "O-oh, dear…"

"This'll be rich," Cross huffed walking in the direction furthest from Komui, Klaud nodding and following wordlessly.

"Alright everyone, stand back!" Komui declared creeping toward the stature with a malicious little grin. "I'm about to get dangerous!"

"…Like you aren't already," Reever hissed under his breath, backing away from the disaster zone.

Komui aimed the hammer and held it over his head preparing to swing when the palace doors slammed open startling the young king and causing the weapon to slip from his hand and onto his foot.

"Where the hell's that idiot page?" Kanda's voice boomed over Komui's whimpering and mournful cries of "My toes!"

"Yuu, my boy!" Tiedoll rushed forward readying to embrace his child, but the man would have none of it. The old king stopped just before the tip of his son's sword pressed into his neck and smiled. "I'm so glad you returned! How do you like the way I made the castle?"

"It looks stupid," Kanda deadpanned, sheathing the sword and folding his arms as Lavi appeared behind him and waved.

"Greetin's your highnesses and Captains!" He snickered and did a mock bow to the Great Scribe. "Old man."

"Fool apprentice," the elder Scribe returned coolly.

"Yuu," King Tiedoll sniffed lightly, causing the prince to roll his eyes and sigh. "What on earth is the matter with my decorating?"

"Aside from the fact that it's atrocious?" Cross piped up, tobacco still in hand.

"It's all wrong…" Kanda stepped around the man and glanced about, brows furrowed in thought. "This doesn't seem right."

"Right for what exactly, Kanda?" Komui straitened and limped a bit over to the conversing king and his son.

"You know what, though," Lavi remarked casually glancing around and nodding. "Yuu's right. There's somethin' missin' with this scheme ya got. No offence to your majesties, of course." He added with a nervous laugh as his mentor's eyes narrowed warningly at him. "I think we need more… white tones. Something more elegant, more graceful..." The apprentice Scribe tapped his chin and smiled. "Kinda like a swan."

Komui and Tiedoll caught each other's eye and starred back at Lavi in surprise. Both voices echoed. "A swan?"

Klaud even coughed a bit at his words as Cross's tobacco fell from his mouth.

Kanda in the mean time, stalked over to where the band was setting up. "Oi!"

The musicians halted in their practice and starred petrified at the typically hotheaded royal in anticipation of a loud, but vague put down of their playing. None came. Instead, the young man seemed to be lost in thought, as though he were contemplating something. He nodded to himself and glared at the conductor expectantly. "Try making that music sound… smooth. Soft and graceful. Like a swan."

If Lavi's behavior had startled people before, all eyes were bugging slightly at Kanda's sudden mellow disposition.

"A… a swan my liege?" Krory nervously inquired. The poor man jumped a bit as Lavi made bird motions with his hands in the servant's line of vision.

"Yes, a fucking _swan_," growled Kanda, making the other move away and tremble at his rediscovered fury. "Have you ever seen a swan before?"

"Who the hell hasn't?" Crossed sniffed. "But what we really want to know is who the hell are you and what have you done with everyone's favorite, obnoxious royal snob?" The captain hissed when Klaud's heel connected with his shin. He glared at the woman who simply shrugged mouthing "Sorry."

"Yuu," Tiedoll approached the prince and shook his head in mild confusion. "What brought this on all of a sudden? Has something happened?"

"I would like to ask the same of you, idiot apprentice," the Great Scribe cut in, stepping forward and eyeing Lavi threateningly as the redhead grinned back and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Nothin' old man! Just got back from huntin' and now we're wonderin' where Chaoji ran off to."

"No one has seen Master Chaoji since your departure, master Scribe," Reever answered, watching from a far as the bizarre events occurred one after the other. A calm, collected Kanda? Unthinkable.

"Che…" Kanda looked away from the group murmuring just loud enough for those present to hear. "One less imbecile at the wedding. Guess that idiot rabbit will make do as my best man…"

One could have heard a cricket chirping from the silence that followed. Kanda continued to avoid eye contact with everyone, Lavi continued to smirk pleasantly, and every other soul in the ballroom was too stunned to utter a word. At long last, though, King Tiedoll's lip quivered.

"Best… You mean- … You've decided to-," Tiedoll rushed forward and threw himself at Kanda, sobbing into the young man's shirt. "Yuuuuuu! I'm so happy for you!!!"

"Get. Off. Of. Me. _Now_," the prince grounded through his teeth.

"Indeed, there is cause for great rejoice!" Komui jumped onto the nearest table and snapped his fingers. "Reever! Take down all those decorations and have the servants bring out some white table clothes!"

The poor head servant opened and closed his mouth at his king, wanting to protest, but Komui held up a hand. "No "buts," just do it!"

Reever clenched his hands and muttered as he stormed out of the hall calling out orders as he went. Komui rubbed his hands together and whipped his head around to face the musicians. "You there! Give us a song of romantic grace!"

The violins started up the melody followed by the rest of the instruments in harmony. It was a slow, yet upbeat tune, and Kanda's head nodded in approval.

"Yes," he confirmed. "That's better, at least."

The Great Scribe just stared on as his assistant cackled and made to throw an arm on his shoulder. "Well gramps? You shocked?"

The older man didn't reply. He merely looked on in great suspicion as the events unfolded before his eyes. He and his apprentice would have a long talk before the Ball the next evening.

***

A few red roses fell down into the murky water of the old tower as two swans swam away from them, necks down.

"It hurts me to see you two like this, please understand," Tyki's voice echoed from above.

"Yeah," cackled Skin's booming voice. "Hurts him _real _deep."

"But you brought this on yourselves," Road sighed hovering above the two birds on her umbrella and smiling at them as they glanced back up. "We had no other choice but to lock you both up. You understand, right?"

In answer to her gloating, Allen and Lenalee dove at the roses in the water and snapped the stems apart, glaring back at the Noah lords in defiance.

"Oh now you've gone and gotten mad at us again," Cyril sniffed pretending to wipe his eyes. "We can't do anything right! Silly willies, we are!"

Tyki sighed and leaned his back against the sill of the entrance. "Well this is no good. If neither of you are happy, we're not as well. Guess we'll have to fix that." He brought out a cigarette and lit it. "Now let's see…"

"Well," Road giggled, floating back up to join her relatives on the landing overlooking the water filled tower. "They can't go to the ball, so let's bring the ball to them!"

"Oh, Road, dear," Cyril cooed hugging the small girl into his arms. "What a clever child you are!"

"Bring the ball to them, hm?" Tyki puffed a ring of smoke and tilted his head. "Well, first they need… another man."

The white swan caught the black one's eye, exchanging startled looks prior to looking back up at their captors in suspicion.

"That prince and scribe will be busy, naturally," Road laughed. "Plenty of fish in the sea, after all, highnesses."

"But perhaps…" Cyril's face contorted into a sinister smile. "We can arrange for a substitute."

A loud clambering and struggling was heard from above followed by a familiar voice pleading. "No no please! D-don't hurt me!"

Allen and Lenalee stared up in shock as Skin held a frightened looking Choaji over the water with a grin. Tyki chuckled. "Poor fellow… Must have lost his way in the Dark Forest."

"In you go~!" Road pocked the man in the back sending him flailing into the water below. Lenalee and Allen went in after him, dragging him up and leading him to the walls of the tower.

Choaji grabbed a hold of a chain dangling there and sputtered looking back up at the Noah sorcerers in distress. "Pl-please don't leave me down here."

"Oh we'd love to stay and chat longer dear fellow, but there's work to be done," Cyril chuckled. He blew a kiss down to the swans and grinned waving a hand at them. "Have fun, my pretties!"

The two royals glanced up in longing and desperation, and this served to irritate Tyki. "Now don't give us those looks. Had to be sneaky didn't you? Had to drag your meddling lovers into it, didn't you? Well that's fine with us. Just fine with us!"

The door was slammed shut leaving the birds to swim with their eyes downcast once more.

***

Outside the tower, across the moat that surrounded it, Daisya was pacing back and forth in determination while Marie, Miranda, Fou, and Bak looked on. The puffin was muttering to himself and flapping his wings in annoyance.

"There's got to be a way into that tower…"

"Uh... Um, Daisya," Miranda spoke up, watching her friend nervously. "What are you planning?"

"I think he's finally overworking that puny brain of his," Bak sniffed sitting on top of Marie and yawning.

"You're one to talk," Fou mumbled, glaring up at the other amphibian before watching Daisya again curiously.

"Hah! Got it!" Bak fell off Marie as the Puffin squawked in triumph. "Water leaks into that dungeon, is that right Fou?"

"Yeah, so?" The female frog raised a brow.

"Soooo," the bird grinned walking over to Miranda and gesturing to the tower. The smaller turtle gulped and nodded. "If there's a leak, that mean's there's a hole… We find that hole, dig to make it larger and _foosh!_" He flapped up and fluttered down again. "They're loose."

"A brilliant plan for a commoner," Bak remarked dryly. "But I think you are forgetting two things."

The frog pointed at the water where two large alligators surfaced to watch the animals walking along the shore hungrily. Miranda ducked back into her shelf, as Fou sighed. "You know… his Excellency, Lord Delusional, has a point for once."

"Right…" Daisya nodded. "So we have to plan this out carefully. But first we need volunteers to dig that hole."

"Oh this should be good," Bak huffed, looking away from the group.

"Has to be a good swimmer," Daisya started off.

"Has to be small, too," Marie added.

"Minuscule! Barely noticeable," Bak demanded, still folding his arms and looking haughtily away.

"And it would help if he was green to blend in with the surroundings. That leaves you out, unfortunately, Fou," Daisya shrugged.

"I'm not offended," the pink-headed frog smirked in return watching Bak expectantly.

"Right!" The green frog nodded, tapping at his webbed fingers as he counted off the requirements. "Small, good swimmer, gree-" He froze and gasped looking around at his grinning companions. Even Miranda was smiling slightly. "Y-you're talking about me?!?!"

The other animals didn't answer. They just continued to watch him with the smiles smugly set on their faces.

"Oh no! No no no no no! I am _not_ doing this!"

"Actually," Fou glared, grabbing his arm with a threatening glint in her eyes. "You_ are_. Now shut up and listen carefully…"

* * *

**So nothing really major happened yet, but you just know big things are about to go down in the future. Exciting, isn't it? Alright then maybe not, but I try -_-;;**

**And back for everyone's entertainment and pleasure, we have Bak XD He's rather popular in this fic, so now for all his fans, you get to see more of him soon!**

**Anyway, I'm super beat right about now. Just a quick thanks to all of me readers and reviewers! I'm sadly happy I finally made it to over 100 reviews. I'm hoping you guys bare with me and my long boring chapters before the tale really gets exciting ;)**


	12. Princesses on Parade and Prison Break

… **Ah, I realize how long it's been since I updated anything. May I just say that I am so sorry everyone! I really have been busy, though. Schoolwork and the like.**

**Anyway, A new chapter for you and hopefully I get motivated to update more often. Writer's block is horrible, that's for certain… But not to worry. Summer is nearing and more free time should be in my immediate future. My goal is to complete this fic by mid July the latest. We'll just have to see what happens.**

**And now, the long awaited (lol yeah right) chapter 11! Please enjoy~.**

**Cursed Wings-Chapter 11

* * *

**

_~Princess on Parade and Prison Break~_

***

The night of the Ball came faster then anyone anticipated. As expected, the palace grounds were swarming with royalty. Many princesses had traveled great lengths to reach this event. Some of them were visiting the kingdom for the very first time, taking in the splendor and mystic of Tiedoll's palace. There were tables lining the interior of the palace and royalty twirling and sliding along the grand, marble dance floor. From the sidelines, there was much excitement and many giggled whispers of who had the best chances of catching the stoic Prince Kanda's eye.

There was still much work to be done, however, and many of Tiedoll and Komui's servants were still bustling to prepare for the events yet to unfold. Hurrying up through a few groups of guests readying themselves on the sides, the head butler, Krory and Komui's aid, Reever, made their way to Tiedoll's private chambers. They glanced at one another, the taller man trembling in anxiety and the shorter looking disgruntled as ever. With a heavy sigh, Reever knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, your highnesses?"

"Yes, yes come in."

The tall, pale head attendant peeked his head through the door first and Reever followed. Tiedoll was straightening his robes and humming to himself while Komui was deciding if adding a scepter to his wardrobe would be over the top. Prince Kanda stood before a large mirror in the corner of the room adjusting his tunic, not even batting an eye as the servants entered.

"P-Pardon the intrusion, my liege," Krory spoke up, addressing King Tiedoll nervously.

The older king looked up and smiled excitedly. "Yes, Krory? Is there something you wish to inform me of?"

"Ah, y-yes your majesty," Krory bowed. "All of the guests have arrived as scheduled."

"Very well, then. Please begin the introductions. We will be out momentarily."

"Y-yes, your grace."

The two attendants made to do just that, but halted at the doorway as Komui's singsong voice called back.

"Oh Reever~!"

Said servant paused and peeked back in with a strained smile. "Yes, my king?"

"No mistakes please. Everything must be perfect," The dastardly king fixed his glasses with a gleam. "Remember… your bonus depends upon it."

Reever clenched his hands behind his back, but continued to smile back at his master. "Yes, your grace. _Everything shall be perfect_."

The door slammed shut making Krory gasp and jump beyond it.

Kanda rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself as his father chuckled beside him. "Really, Yuu, you must tell me. What does this special person of yours look like. I want to know the moment she arrives."

The prince's lips twitched into a smirk at the "she" part, but his eyes reminded on his own reflection. "Oh, you'll know… Believe me, you'll know."

***

Outside in the ballroom, Captain Cross was sitting at one of the many tables and sipping a glass of wine, eyes following several young princesses as they passed. He gave an approving leer at one of the prettier girls, more particularly, her backside and leaned back into his seat.

"Nice… very nice."

"You really are a vile, despicable man."

"Ah, but you like that, don't you, Klaud?"

"Keep dreaming," the scarred women deadpanned, sipping from her own glass of wine. "And stop making those revolting comments to each and every lady that walks by. Many of them have very protective fathers, you know."

"Hn, and I drink with some of their guards," Cross shrugged, downing the rest of his glass and standing up with a sigh. "This party needs some more entertainment. More livening up."

"And how would you propose to resolve this matter?"

"Simple," Cross grinned back at Klaud. "Dancing."

The glass Klaud was bringing to her lips stopped in mid air at Cross's words. Then it was set down followed by a firm stare. "No."

"Don't be shy, Lady Klaud," the Captain teased leaning over her. "What are you afraid of?"

"The last time I agreed to dance with you, Cross, somehow your hands would wander too far below my waist and rest on places I would prefer them not to."

The bespectacled man sighed. "Good times… And that was an accident, by the way."

"The second, third, and fourth times were also conveniently accidental then?"

Cross scratched his chin about to reply. Suddenly the trumpets sounded, alerting all the attention to the main staircase where Kings Tiedoll and Komui stood, smiling and waving down at the anxious crowd as Reever stood near them and cleared his throat. Cross and Klaud stood up bowing along with the rest of the hallway, the red haired man muttering under his breath.

"Looks like the show's about to begin."

"Kings and Queens! Lords and Ladies!" Reever began. "May I present to you, his majesty King Theodore Tiedoll and his worship, King Komui Lee!"

Applause followed the introduction accompanied by a few cheers and praises. Klaud clapped politely, glaring over at Cross as he yawned and looked away. When all fell silent again, Reever glanced warily behind him at the slightly deranged grin plastered on Komui's face. He turned back at the audience and sighed.

"Dear princesses, may I present his Excellency…" Reever hesitated and almost groaned out loud when a collective gasp came from the female guests. "…Prince Yuu Kanda Tiedoll."

Cross and Klaud both covered their ears and winced as Kanda walked sullenly out from behind his father and was greeted by a series of loud shrieks that erupted from the ballroom. Several Princesses cried and called to him, waving their handkerchiefs and batting their lashes. Cross hissed and straightened himself up when the worst of the yelling died down and pulled out another roll of tobacco.

"Ya know… I almost feel sorry for that girly looking brat. Looks like he's hating this more then we are."

It was true enough. The dark eyed boy looked as though he would rather shoot himself then go out and greet this mass of bellowing harpies before him… He suddenly remembered why Lenalee was the one of the only princess he ever really tolerated.

A delighted Komui stepped forward and extended his hands out. "My dear guests, we shall now commence with the royal dance! And I assure you, my dear princesses…" Hi words were met with more giggles and squeals. "Each and everyone of you with be allowed to dance with the Prince before the night is through."

Kanda growled behind him and mumbled to himself. "You've got to be fucking joking…"

"Now, now, Yuu," Tiedoll whispered, smiling warmly over at his son. "You mustn't act so grumpy. You'll scare the young ladies away."

"That's the fucking point," hissed Kanda.

"And now!" Komui bellowed out enthusiastically, grabbing Kanda's shoulders and ignoring the prince's promise to shove him to down the stairs if he continued to hang off of him so. "Let us begin the celebration! Ladies and Gentlemen, please relax and enjoy tonight's main event." He waggled his brows suggestively, and Kanda suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Princesses… on… PARADE!!!!"

And with that, Kanda was pushed head first into the crowd of eager suitors, the clawing, wailing women shoving one another out of the way to reach him. He disappeared for a few moments under the sea of multi-colored gowns before the crowd parted more and he emerged, teeth gritted and arm in arm with a heavy set princess. He closed his eyes as the music began and the girl pulled him onto the dance floor thus beginning what was to be the worst ball he'd ever attended.

On the other end of the room, Lady Klaud blinked and shook her head. "And precisely what sort of spectacle have their majesties arranged?"

"Two words," Cross replied, setting aside his smokes and grabbing a glass of wine. "Certain death."

Klaud nodded and seated herself beside him, taking her own glass and raising it lightly. "Here's to that boy's sanity."

Cross followed the suit and laughed. "God knows, he'll need it."

***

On one of the landings overlooking the party below, the Great Scribe watched the colorful dance of many different princesses impassively, noting each one's potential strengths and weaknesses in arousing any particular interest in Tiedoll's heir. Beside him, leaning on the rail and not even bothering to observe the festivities, Lavi sighed and pulled at the hem of his collar in annoyance, shifting in his boots.

"Stand still and keep your focus on the ballroom, boy," snapped the elderly man to his apprentice. "Remember that tonight is important."

"Aw, com'on, Gramps. This outfit's killin' me."

"Your insufferable whining isn't going to make it any more comfortable, so I suggest you shut your mouth and get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," drawled Lavi, his demeanor turning more serious as he turned around and watched the royals engage in the activities of the ball. "I get that today's gonna be big, gramps. Believe me, I know better then anyone."

"And yet you fail to inform me the exact details of what happened during your supposed hunting trip," The old man glanced at his apprentice, not at all pleased with the young man's refusal to meet his eye. "It isn't like you to hide things from me, Lavi."

Lavi sighed and rested his head on his hand. "I'd tell ya if I could, old man… But there's somethin' bigger goin' on that I can't explain just yet."

They remained in a heavy silence for a moment afterward, the laughter and music of the party echoing off the ceiling and walls around them. Finally Lavi stretched his arms over his head and grinned down at his mentor.

"It'll all be revealed tonight, Gramps. Just trust me, yeah?"

"… You know I do."

"Eh?" Lavi blinked looking at the man flabbergasted. "Y-ya do?"

"Of course, you fool," the old man growled, smacking the red head beside him roughly on the head, before continuing. "You are my apprentice. I have trained you to be able to think and act on your own accordingly and I know you're far less stupid then you act."

The older man looked away, down to the dance floor once more. "I can only hope… that you are using your head, and not allowing yourself to be blinded by your heart."

Lavi made to open his mouth again but fell over as the sound of more squealing came from below once more. The Great Scribe's own eyes grew at the sight of the young prince being man handled by the next princess in line to dance with him. When he sat up and gathered his bearings he chuckled lightly.

"Poor Yuu… Hope he makes it through this part of the evening without killin' anyone first."

***

The moat surrounding the Earl's prison tower held two very large, and rather hungry alligators in its murky waters. Both of which rarely had the opportunity to eat live prey as they had already gravened whatever edible wildlife there was in the moat. That meant the best they could hope for was a large already dead animal to be tossed in by one of the Noah Lords or Ladies as a treat. These meals, while curbing their ravenous hunger slightly did not satisfy their appetite for fresh meat. And tonight, it appeared, they were about to get lucky.

From the muddy edges of the moat, Bak gulped as he made eye contact with the two alligators grinning unpleasantly in his and Daisya's direction. The Puffin simply waved back at the beasts and patted Bak's back.

"Nervous?"

Bak turned and gave the bird a dry remark. "Whatever possessed you to even ask me such a dull-witted question, peasant? A Lord is always ready in the face of certain death."

"Funny," Fou called over from behind the two, leaning on a rock and grinning lightly at the spectacle before her. "Because earlier this evening, you were ready to flee from rescuing your Princess. Isn't that right? _Lord Bak_."

"Silence!" Bak snapped. "Remove that shrew from my sight before I do something I might regret."

"Please," The grey frog sniffed, raising her eyes to the sky and scoffing. "What are you going to do? Call your royal guard on me and lock me away in the dungeons with Prince Allen and Princess Lenalee?"

"All right, all right, let it go, you two," Daisya cut in, coughing to get their attention once more. "Now let's review. Marie and Miranda will draw the gators away. Then you'll get a running start and make a _whoosh_ for that hole."

"_If_ I can find it and _if_ the alligators don't _chew_ me before I get there."

"Ah, don't worry! Marie and Miranda will rush to help," the Puffin grinned and gestured to the shore a few feet away where the large blind turtle struggled to get into the water followed by the smaller one who shivered and tumbled in after with a loud splash.

Bak rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to his head. "Suddenly, I am full of comfort…"

"Alright… get ready," instructed Daisya, as he made eye contact with Miranda and nodded.

Miranda nervously whispered over to Marie. "H-He says it's time."

"Ok," Marie smiled reassuringly. "Lets do our best. For Prince Allen and Princess Lenalee."

The smaller turtle smiled back. "Y-yes… Let's do it."

Marie called over to the waiting beasts in the moat in a taunting voice. "Hey! You great leatherheads. Come and get us!"

The alligators began to chuckle heartily at the jeering, then swam toward the two turtles at the other end of the moat. Daisya nodded and rubbed his feathers together excitedly.

"They took the bait!"

Fou hopped over and held her hand up, eyeing Bak as he prepared himself for the dash. "Alright, Lord Bak. Don't mess this up. Get ready…" She dropped her hand and yelled. "GO!"

And with a great hop, Bak sprang forward to the water. Daisya glanced over and hissed in a hushed urging at the slowly advancing frog. "Faster! Faster!"

"Oh sure," Bak cried out in dramatic annoyance. "Go on, Bak! Race to your death!"

One of the gators halted its chase on the turtles, catching sight of Bak's approach and grinned. Bak noticed the beast's attention and tried to stop himself just short of making it to the moat. Daisya covered his eyes with his wings, peeking between the feathers as Fou shook her head.

"Good going, moron," she grumbled.

Bak landed at the edge of the bank wobbling and falling into the water. When he surfaced again, the gator was already close and gaining.

"GAHHHH!"

Just before the gators jaws could snap at him, Bak paddled away and huffed heading to the tower's wall. He gasped as a blur of brown and water passed him and gapped at the second blur came to a stop next to him smirking slightly.

"Get moving slow poke," Marie grinned and speed away much faster then the frog had given him credit for swimming.

"S-slow poke?"

He had no time to hold offence however as Marie's pursuer targeted him instead. Bak screamed and dived into the water, the beast giving chase until Miranda and the second gator intercepted it. The two carnivores collided and glared wondering which animal to attack.

"Na na na na na…."

Marie floated teasingly just out of their reach, Miranda peaking from behind him and waving timidly to get their attention. The alligators took the bait and propelled themselves after the teasing turtles, giving Bak time to search the perimeter of the wall for any noticeable gaps or lesions. After a few moments of searching, Miranda swam up close and stuttered.

"A-any luck?"

She gasped as a roar came up behind her an alligator snapped it's jaws at her. Bak squeaked and shoved himself into a large crevice in the wall trying to squeeze in and escape the gator as it caught sight of him and attacked.

"Just… a little bit… more…" Bak groaned reaching as far as he could for the other end.

Just then, the alligator swam head first into the wall, the force of the hit sending Bak straight through the hole and bouncing of the interior of the dungeon. When he regained his awareness, he glanced around him and heard two familiar voices gasp.

"Bak!"

His vision cleared and Lenalee's graceful form came into sight, the black swan staring at him wonder and amazement. A goofy smile crossed his face and he bowed to her.

"To the rescue, my fair Princess."

***

"My goodness, Prince Kanda! I didn't realize how forceful you are. I rather like it though… I like a man who knows what he wants. Tee hee!"

Kanda wasn't even pretending to listen at this point. This had to be the five thousandth simpering female he had the displeasure of dancing with since this ridiculous ball began. He lost track at four and they _just… kept… coming_. One after the other, barely giving him a chance to just _breathe_!

It was actually the 40th princess the prince was forced to dance with, according to Lavi's observation. At least this one wasn't laughing like a horse like numbers 25 and 26 (twins, naturally, that shared the same unfortunate trait), or had horrible body odor like number 11, or man hands like number 34. Numbers 3, 13, 21, and 45 were definitely not too bad looking, in Lavi's point of view…. Too bad none of them even came close top 3 list. Lady Klaud, naturally held third place. The second was a Lady from another Kingdom bordering King Komui's. Lovely women… Though her bodyguard was a force to be reckoned with. As for number one? Well, she had yet to arrive.

Lavi sighed. "Any minute now… Any minute."

Kanda, meanwhile, was about ready to shove this current leech away and storm back to his chambers when a loud sound startled all the guests.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Kanda let go of the princess he was dancing with, ignoring her inquiries as he stepped away from her, eyes set on the entrance.

King Tiedoll glanced over to Krory, the head butler shaking his head and holding up his arms in defense. King Komui blinked, then laughed good-naturedly over his shoulder. "Oh ho, my. Seems we must have left out someone one, perhaps… _Reever._" He smiled dangerously at his head servant and glared pointedly back to the door.

The blond haired man shook his head nervously and went through his lists, a slight sweat on his brow. "I swear I checked them already, and everyone's-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Open the door, Reever, chop chop!" Komui demanded in a hushed tone at the servant.

Reever sighed and rolled his eyes, trudging up the steps. He grumbled a bit to himself as he reached the doors. "Probably just the milk man…"

The sound of Reever gasping and stumbling back caught everyone's attention and several more people followed the motion as two eerily familiar figures stepped into the Ballroom. One a dark haired young woman in an elegant black gown and a white haired young man also dressed in black from tunic to boots.

Krory just about fainted beside his King and Tiedoll's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Cross's glass shattered to the floor and Klaud's own drink spilled across the table as they stood up in unison and stared.

"This…" Klaud's voice sounded chocked and wavering. "This cannot be."

Cross didn't speak, narrowed eyes training on the two smiling new comers as they walked down the steps and onto the marble floor. The crowd parted as they passed, two phantoms in a hall full of people who were certain of their deaths, save for two other young gentlemen.

Lavi smiled down at the Great Scribe as the old man's mouth hung open in disbelief. The apprentice Scribe shrugged and whispered, "Can I just say I told ya so?"

Not waiting for a response, the young man hurried down to stand beside Kanda, brushing past a few stunned guests as he went. Kanda didn't even acknowledge him, still watching as the two guests approached them. More specifically, the grey eyed boy with the strange scar over his grinning face.

The stopped just a feet inches away from the longhaired prince and the Scribe, none of them speaking or moving. Kanda was about to break the stand still when another voice beat him to it.

"Out of my way, out of my way!" The four paused and glanced as King Komui appeared from the onlookers, tears streaming down his eyes as he gazed at the young girl. "…Lenalee. I-is this really you?"

The girl blinked then beamed brightly. "It is, brother. I'm sorry to have worried you."

The King rushed forward and embraced his sister, weeping and failing to notice her hesitance in reciprocating the embrace.

This did not go unnoticed by Lavi, but the young man brushed it off as those bright violet eyes caught his again. He sighed and walked over to her, taking her hands.

"I was real worried. Almost thought-"

"Nothing could keep us away," Lenalee giggled.

"About time, Beansprout," Kanda glared at the white haired boy in front of him.

Instead of getting upset over the nickname, Allen shrugged and beamed. "It took us a bit longer then we thought. Sorry."

Kanda looked over at the musicians behind him and snapped his fingers. The prince took Allen's hands as the orchestra began to play a new song. All eyes watched in wonder at the two couples in the middle of the room waltzed.

* * *

**Wow… this is quite possibly the longest chapter I've yet written for this story. I honestly didn't think it would be that lengthy, but yeah… Hope it isn't over kill, but then again, I haven't updated in over a month. I guess a nice long chapter makes up for it. Sort of?**

**Woo hoo! Finally getting to my favorite bits of the original story! I always liked the escape part in the movie XDD Speed is made of win. I had to break the escape scene up since it's very long. More of that next chapter.**

**Anyway, sorry once more for the very, very late follow up chapter for this fic and for all my other unfinished stories! I'll get cracking on those I promise! Your reviews and encouragements mean the world to me, so thank you for them :) Until next time!**


End file.
